Imprint Sensation
by SlytherinRules98
Summary: Sam and Bella meet up and becuase of the wolf ledgens she is forever his, what happens though when two very naughty Cullens had everything planed even before Bella was born just so she can die a slow death, will they be able to stop it?
1. begining

Bella POV:

Why would he leave me? I can't believe it. He just picked up and left. Everything he told me was a lie, I was just being used. Why am I not surprised. I loved him but he didn't feel the same thing back. I haven't felt any other emotion besides sadness besides when Sam Uley rescued me from the woods. I felt a spark when he grabbed me, and I felt a sense of comfort besides him feeling his warmth surround me while he carried me to my worried father. Now I just sit here in my personal black hole trying to escape but it isn't going to happen soon at this rate.

**Sam POV:**

I sit here wanting to see Bella. To see how she was doing sense I rescued her I feel as if instead of gravity holding me in place it is her. I can tell she is still hurting from what that _leech _did to her. I soon realized I was shaking, badly. I run out of my house, not even stopping to take off my clothing. I phased. And soon my head wasn't just belonging to me but instead I was met with Paul, Jared, and Embry.

_Jeez Sam what has your panties in a bunch? – Paul_

_Soon my head does a play back of my feelings for Bella and how she is hurt. _

_You imprinted! – Jared _

_Finally I am not the only one! –Jared_

_Dude when are you going to tell her? – Embry_

_Well, right now she is hurting so I am going to be the big brother she will need to put her back together. _

_AHHH! Why am I a big wolf? OMG OMG! I AM LOSING IT! I SERIOSLY THINK I AM A WOLF NOW? JEEZ WHAT DID THEY PUT IN MY DRINK? –Quil_

_Quil stay where you are – I say in my alpha tone_

_We all here a howl in the distance._

_This way boys _

_Sam I thought Jake was supposed to phase before Quill? –Jared_

_Yeah same –the other two chorus _

_I don't know why he hasn't phased yet – me_

_We will talk with Billy about that later now let's get to Quil. – me_

_We all push our selves harder than earlier and get to Quil in about 2 minutes._

_Now we are faced to face with a brown spotted wolf. _

_Quil remember our tribe legends? –me_

_Yes – Quil _

_They are all true and now you are a wolf. – Paul_

_If I wasn't a wolf I would think that you guys were smoking something but sense I am staring at huge brown paws I am going to believe you – Quil_

_Alright and I need you to calm down so you can phase then we need to take a visit to Billy Black. –Me_

We all phase back and change into our clothes. Well except pool Quil who has to go around naked. We should be able to get clothes when we get to Billy's. As soon as we get to Billy's I am suddenly hit with the most beautiful smell.

**Bella POV:**

It felt great hanging out with Jake. I felt as if the hole was filling up. We laughed and laughed! I haven't laughed so much in months!

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah Bella."

"Want to go to the beach? It seems like the sun is coming out." I smile big sense I wasn't able to go anywhere in the sun with Edward.

"Sure Bells!" he is the only one that could get away at calling me bells.

"Yay! I am so excited!" I was literally bouncing in my seat!

I started to get up and Jacob grabbed my hand and we walked out of the shed. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a beautiful muscled Sam Uley staring back at me.


	2. watching

**Sam POV:**

"Sam? Sam?" Soon Quil's hand is waving in front of my face.

"Sorry I was just looking at something."

"looking? More like staring!" Paul says peaking out the window I was just looking through.

"Man! No wonder you were staring. That girl is HOT!" Quil says and before I can stop myself I growl deeply.

"Sam? Why are you so protective of Bella?" Billy said. "Did you imprint?"

"Yes I did." I say and look away embarrassed.

Everyone gets quite as we watch Jacob and MY Bella walk away. I feel upset as he slips his hand in hers and they walk away laughing.

I felt as if a part of me died.

I felt a tear roll down my face.

"Okay back to business. Why hasn't Jacob changed yet? But Quil has?"

"Well, In the legends the thing that has a shape shifter phase for the first time is anger, I am guessing Quil was very upset at something before he phased but Jacob has been very happy sense Bella started to

come and see him allot. So I am guessing it is building up inside of him and when something makes him just a little mad he will phase on the spot. "

"So what you are saying is that Bella isn't completely safe with Jacob?" said Embry

"Well she is but the thing is one of you has to be watching her when she is around Jacob. And I am guessing that Sam will be the one to watch her."

**Bell POV:**

"Bella, do you want to swim?"

"Isn't it too cold?"

"No! It is perfect temperature!"

"Good thing I wore my bathing suit then!" I then pulled off my shirt and shorts to revile a polka dot bikini with matching bottoms which I must say make me look good!

"Jeez Bella you look amazing, you have seriously matured sense when we were five and we still took baths together."

"Wow Jacob you are such a pervert, you would remember that." I slapped him playfully."

I waded into the water and waited for Jacob to get in the water. I dipped my head back and let my hair get wet so I could slick it back. When I came up above the water I saw Jacob gawking at me like a fish.

"What is your problem you make it seem like you haven't seen a girl before." I seriously getting upset and I did not want to get pushed any farther.

"Sorry, it's just you look so much different than the last time we were together." He looked genially sorry so I forgave him.

"Well are you going to swim or not?" then he dove in with no hesitation. Yum he did have some nice abs.

We swam for what I thought had been hours so when my lips started to turn blue and my teeth were chattering we decided we should go home and eat. I thought I saw Sam Uley walking in the woods but lately my eyes kept playing the same trick on me. So I thought nothing of it and drove to Billy's.

**Sam POV:**

O my goodness I have never seen a girl as beautiful as her. She had perfect curves, beautiful hair, awesome legs, and big brown doe eyes that melted my heart. I felt so jealous the way Jacob looked at her and watched her as they were swimming. I almost blew it when she saw me but she thought her eyes were playing tricks with her. I love how modest she is she felt un comfortable when Jacob was staring at her. No wonder he hasn't phased yet I would be the happiest man alive if I was able to spend hours in the water with Bella. I wanted to run and tuck her under my arm when I saw Bella start to shiver and her lips turn blue. I even started to feel cold. It must have come with the imprinting thing. I think I heard them say they were going to Billy's maybe I could be there when they come and take a walk with Bella. I can't stand being away from her. Jeez maybe Paul is right and I am turning into a mushy romantic.

I phased and ran as fast as I could to beat them back and I highly doubt Bella's old car could beat a shape shifter. Sure I like to think full of myself but seriously she needs a new car. Too bad I wouldn't be able of supply her one on the account of my skipping college to protect the people of my tribe. I phased back and pulled on some shorts that were tied around my ankle. That is such a hassle and very annoying. But I calmly walk in Billy's house and I guess from the look on my face he knew why I was there. As she walked in the house wearing only her bathing suit I thought I would blow it and grab her and tell her everything about me but I thought to myself that now is not the time to do that. It is obvious she isn't ready for a relationship but one day will be and until then I will wait.


	3. Telling Jacob

**Bella POV:**

Its official my dreams have came true. I walked into Billy's with Jacob, who was still holding my hand, and there he was, Sam Uley, shirtless. I thought I was dreaming so I pinched myself.

"Ow!"

"Bella what did you do" said Jacob with deep concern.

And I swore I heard Sam laugh. He is so lucky he is hot or I would walk out of here and leave this place being angry at him and I would be sure to tell him so he can feel the guilt of him laughing at me when I was acting foolish around him. I can't seem to stay mad at him because as soon as I looked at him his eyes caught mine and it was like I was looking straight into his soul and I felt myself melt. Then Jacob noticing Sam and mine exchange cleared his throat as if to catch my attention once again.

"Hey Bells want to go see if we have any dry clothes? I think we have some of my sisters in the laundry room."

"Alright Jake, which way is the laundry room again?" I said completely clueless even though as a kid I spent almost every day in here making messes with Jake.

"Down the hall and the second door on your left." He said while looking at Sam as if challenging him to come and help me, but by the look on his face I think I was a good idea for Sam to stay on couch. As I walk down the hall I could hear Jacob and Sam arguing then I heard a door slam and then everything was silent. Oops I guess I should have knocked on wood because I suddenly heard screaming at each other I couldn't hear what they were saying but a couple words like I heard the words: Bella, mine, imprint, and hurt. Other than that all I heard was a couple of mumbled screams then I heard a howl in the distance.

**Sam POV:**

I have never felt so much jealously before when I saw Bella come in and was holding hands with no one other than Jacob black. I wanted to rip him to shreds when I saw how much he liked Bella. My Bella! I had to calm down then I saw her look at me and she froze she looked at me and I could tell she was holding her breath and then she pinched herself. I didn't understand it but I thought the look on her face after she did it was priceless so I chuckled under my breath so low that only a non human would be able to hear it then she gave me the dirtiest look she could muster then I became very confused on how she could have heard me. Oh well I need to come up with the courage to ask her to walk with me. The I looked up and her doe like eyes help me in place I couldn't look away and it was like her eyes showed how pure and innocent and hurt she was. Then that jerk Jacob cleared his throat obviously annoyed of our moment. I growled in my head and I would later teach him a lesson. I felt a whole rip through me when he told her to put on some dry clothes and I felt as if half of my heart was taken. Jacob must have noticed the way I looked at Bella and how she looked at me because the next thing he did was stop over towards me when Bella shut the door and gave me the look that said she is mine.

"Stay away from Bella she is my girl!" he yelled and poked me in the chest.

"Jacob she is not your girl, she isn't taken yet." I said in a soothing voice hoping to calm him down because the looks of his shaking he was going to phase soon. That couldn't happen with Bella in the house because that would ruin the secret.

"Yet?" Jacob roared. I guess my wording didn't help anything so I had to push Jacob out the front door and as soon as I did that he erupted! I heard his bones crack and re put together and soon he was a rusty shade of brown. He was as big as a house almost bigger than me. I could tell he was flipping out so I striped and phased on the spot and noticed the whole pack was phased.

_I will kill you Sam stay away from my Bella! –Jake_

_Jake you have to calm down so you can phase into human form again.-Jared_

_Why can I hear you guys! – Jake_

_Jake remember all the tribe stories, well they are real. Isn't that sweet! –Quil _

_So I am a wolf. This has to be a joke. Where are the cameras? –Jake_

_This is your alpha and I order you to calm down and sit and wait for the others to prove this to you. – me _

_Jacob whines and sits un- willingly and the next we know the rest of the pack in the woods next to us 5 yards away from where my dear Bella changes._

_Ugh! Can't you control your thought! Jeez I can't take this mushy stuff anymore. – Paul_

_Okay Jacob I can't help the feeling I feel towards Bella. As a wolf you can imprint and I have imprinted on Bella and some day you will imprint on someone also. Nobody can help it but it happens. And to break an imprint it hurts very much._

_I can't believe you imprinted on my Bella. You need to break the Imprint! She is mine! –Jacob _

_Then Jacob let out a howl that sent chills up my back. I could tell how much I hurt him by imprinting. But it isn't something someone can control and it could possibly make a werewolf lose their life if they broke an imprint. It hurts so badly if they survive the whole time they would want to be dead. _

_I silently heard the pack agree in my thoughts_. I phased through on my shorts and it was my chance to make my move.


	4. The Walk

**Bella POV:**

There weren't any of Jacob's sisters clothes in there so I am wearing Jacob's over sized t shirt so it was like wearing a dress. So I went in the living room to see if Jacob (and Sam) where back but they weren't . I was upset because Jacob and I had plans to watch _When In Rome. _So I put on the TV. and watched it when the door opened. I was about to yell at Jacob when my breath caught in my throat. It wasn't Jacob at all it was Sam. Beautiful Sam and here I was in an old t shirt lying on a couch watching a basketball game (it was the only thing on) with my hair probably looking like a rats nest! I guess today is humiliate Bella day. I guess I had it written all over my face because he sat next to me and looked at me with those deep meaningful eyes I loved so much.

"Bella you are the most beautiful girl no matter what you think you look like."

"Thank you" I blushed deeply.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"My clothes though they are…."

He cut me off suddenly. "You listen to me Bella swan. It doesn't matter what you wear you are the prettiest woman to walk to earth."

I had no response to that one except a blush so red it turned my whole face red. I think I heard him laugh again. I swear that boy is going to get it sometime. And what was with that bossy tone…that is one thing I hated is being bossed around like I am their personal pet. So that one isn't going to slide I will let the others but this is going to be punished.

"Sam don't you dare use that tone again with me! That is one thing I can NOT take is when boys try to tell me what to do. I don't care if you want to compliment me but you will never boss me around again. Is that clear?" I said with the same bossy tone but even bossier. I can't believe it I just yelled at the most amazing guy ever! I am so terrible!

**Sam POV:**

Okay that was strange when she yelled at me after I used my alpha tone at her she sounded more like an alpha then I did! Something is seriously going on but maybe she is just the bossy type. It could happen.

"Sorry I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I just don't like being bossed around that's all." She said. She is so pure she felt guilty for something I should have sorry to. I am falling for her even more I hope her feelings are mutual.

"It's alright it was my fault I didn't mean to try to tell you what to do. So how about that walk?" I was finally going to tell her my feelings for her but not the wolf stuff. That would probably have her run away from me in a heartbeat.

"Of course!" She said with the brightest smile I have ever seen.

We took off into the woods and I slid my hand into hers and she jumped. I felt the shock to it was like a spark when I touched her… I entered into a clearing. It was the most beautiful clearing ever and she burst into tears. I didn't know what to do at that point. I wanted to help her but I felt an intruder as she cried her eyes out. I grabbed her in my arms and sat down in the middle of the clearing and rocked her back and forth softly. And listened to her cry until it became a sniffle. I wanted to ask her what made her so sad but I felt like it wasn't my business unless she decided to tell me herself. I rocked her some more and she nuzzled into my chest. She stopped and looked up at my after about 45 minutes. When she looked at me I could see all of the hurt, betrayal and loss she has been through.

"I would never leave you; I won't leave your side until u orders me to leave."

"Sam, I am sorry for doing that it is just this is where Edward had taken me a couple times and we had some special memories here and I just can't bear that he is gone, it is like a continuous nightmare I have to deal with day to day. I try to put on a brave face for Charlie but inside it feels like I am dyeing slowly. I can't take this emptiness inside me I feel like someone punched a hole in me and has left me to die. Then you came and I feel like you complete me. I am sorry I am such a mess. It's like I am a broken game. I don't think I will ever be the same again."

"I will fix you; I like you a lot Bella. I mean tons. I feel hurt when you are. I feel pain when you do. I feel happiness when you do. I feel awful when I am away from you. I feel..."

She cut me off with a kiss, so amazing, her lips tasted like strawberries, she was delicious, I layer back and lifted her on top of me were we cuddled and kissed some more. I love her, I love everything about her, I want her with me 24/7, and I care for her. I want her to marry me, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and I want to prove to her I am amazing. I want her to except who I am. I want to tell her all my secrets I want to have children with her and grow up old with her.

We cuddled and watched the stars come out one by one. Then I decided that it was time to go home because I don't trust the creatures lurking in the woods. So I headed back with a sleepy Bella to my home. I called chief swan and told her she was staying at my house. He had no problem with it and I didn't want my Bella to be alone but really the reason for this is because I am a selfish wolf I can't stay away from her and I don't want to be alone. I layed her on the couch as I turned on the TV to watch as she slept on my lap she woke up. She seemed disoriented I saw her look at me and smile and layed her head back down. I am excited to what is in store for us tomorrow. I will have her meet the pack and hopefully they accept her. It will be difficult with Jake because I know how much it hurt him to see Bella with me but I cannot contain it any longer. I LOVE BELLA SWAN! I screamed in my head. The as I layed my head down with Bella lying next to me I heard a bang at the door.


	5. The visitor

**Sam POV:**

I jumped off the couch and landed in a crouch. I growled low and deep but only non human ears could have heard. I stood up and answered the door I hid Bella behind my back as if to protect her. I could tell she was worried and frightened because I heard her heart pick up. When I answered the person was Leah Clearwater. I can't believe I freaked out over her. We used to date back in high school but now we are over and we both accepted it and moved on. I haven't dated any girl's sense then but Leah has dated many guys in her chance to get back at me. To make me take her back. I didn't want her anymore I couldn't take it with her snotty ness. When I had told her she had completely changed but I still didn't have the same feelings for her as I did when we were freshman and lasted until we were seniors and I had phased for the first time. I was even thinking about pledging my love to her and propose then after phasing it had changed my point of view. A scream pulled me out of my memories about me and Leah.

"BELLA I CANT BELIVE YOU ARE HERE I WENT TO SEE IF YOU WERE IN TOWN YET AND CHARLIE TOLD ME YOU WERE HER SO I RUSHED DOWN AND HERE YOU ARE! I HAVE MISSSED YOU SOO VERY MUCH!" said Leah to her long lost friend.

"Oh my goodness Leah you have grown like so much and you are so beautiful! Let me guess you already have a boy of your dreams waiting at your window saying Repunzel Repunzel let down your hair." said Bella in a dramatic tone." Leah had told me Bella and her used to obsess over fairy tails and finding there true loves.

"No I haven't but I will soon. But it has seem like you have already found yours." she said while eyeing me and Bella who is still in the long t shirt and me in my boxers and t shirt I wore to bed.

"We will totally talk about this tomorrow Leah! We need to hangout tomorrow. How about shopping at noon?"

"Of course!" darn now my plans are completely ruined! Darn Leah! Oh well as long as she makes Bella happy I am happy maybe I will take her when she gets back. She can even bring Leah! We will make a party of it. At the flying cow! This is perfect! This will be sure that bella has a great time.

"Leah why don't you stay and we will watch a movie with us?" I said with politeness even though I wanted this time alone with bella.

"Sure if you guys don't mind I have nothing better to do and I want to hangout with my girly!" Leah jumped on the couch and slid over the side obviously leaving bella room in the middle.

**Bella POV:**

Oh my goodness Leah is here! I am so happy I haven't seen her in forever! I missed her so much. I wish I would have been able to see her while I was in my time of need, in my personal never ending nightmare. I have missed her so much I am so excited my most favorite people in the word are here to watch _Confessions of a Shopaholic. _I hope she isn't angry at me for dating (falling in love more like) her ex boyfriend I feel terrible but the feeling is so strong it is like we have a magnetic pull to each other when we are away I feel as if a piece of my heart is missing and he has taken it with him. I would never admit that to him or even Leah. I am falling for him but I can't admit it I can tell he has already fallen over me and I walk in the room how he looks at me and his face falls when I have to leave. I really want to meet the "Pack" Which is kind of ironic name because I remember when Jacob and I went to the beach and talked about his tribe history and he said his tribe were decadence from wolves and wolves travel in packs. Strange I know. Maybe I am just looking too far into things; I have been known to do that before. Man I feel strange like I am almost growing. Jeez it must be the lack of sleep I guess I am going to fall asleep in between the most wonderful people in the world!

**Leah POV: **

Oh my god. The last people I would have thought that would get together would get together. I swear I will literally kill Sam if he hurts Bella. I will rip him to shreds or I will have Paul do it. I have missed her so much and I get to finally get to see her again! It has been at least 7 years sense I have seen her. Our bonding time did not last too long because as soon as we started the movie she was out, o-u-t out She was even snoring! She has never snored before. Then I was stuck with my ex boyfriend watching a movie on the other side of his currents girlfriend. Do you even know how awkward that is! But he was the one to break the silence first. Whispering of coarse so he wouldn't wake up Bella.

"So. Um, I am sorry for what I did to you last year. It's hard to explain I just, something changed between us." Sam said. I did not want him to start this conversation again. I don't like talking about what happened. It brings up memories of my darkest time.

"Its all right I have moved on and obviously you have to." I said not making eye contact because I know what I would see in those eyes and I can not control my actions if I do see those deep, dark, beautiful, eyes. STOP LEAH! DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY!

"I know, I am glad on how well you took the news of me and Bella together, I didn't plan on you finding out this way." He looked sorry enough. He is so easy to read. Its like reading a book you can tell what he is feeling or thinking without him telling. That has always been his major weakness. That's how I could tell he was going to breakup with me, but I was in denial so I just brushed it off my shoulder. That is why I was so shocked the day he told me it was over. He brought me back to present time by sighing loudly I must say.

"I understand. And I swear if you hurt bella the way you hurt me I will personally kill you. I will make your life miserable. You will wish you were dead." I must have said that with the straightest face possible because Sam even looked slightly afraid.

"I wont I promise. She means the world to me." He even looked relieved to see that I approved of their relationship.

"Well. I guess I should go." I said slowly getting up hoping not to wake up Bella.

"No, Stay Bella would like it if she woke up and you were still here." I hoped that this meant he still loved me deep down inside of him but just look at him it was really for bella, he is a sweet guy, and I miss him but I know he isn't mine anymore, he is my best friends. And I will have to live with that. I know I will so I sat back down and feel into a dreamless sleep.

**Bella POV: **

_I was in a field. The same field Sam and I were at I sat their in peacefulness then something shook the ground and I heard a howl in the woods ring out. Next to me was soon a big black WOLF. Next to him came a rusty one, and then next to me was a smaller gray one. I felt a connection to every one. Then the Cullen's entered and I could see by their positions this wasn't a greeting, it was for war. A dangerous war were lives were going to be lost. I wanted to stop them but nothing came out. _I then woke up with a start noticing I was back in Sam's living room with _Confessions of a Shopaholic_'s credits rolling on the screen.

**A/N sorry for updating late. I went Camping and they have no internet service. I will update at the lately Thursday. Hopefully I will be able to sooner(: review please!**


	6. Hospital trip

**Bella POV:**

I couldn't fall back asleep after that horrible dream; it felt so real like it was going to happen, like a vision but it couldn't have been one. I am only a human a normal breathing 98.6 temperature human. Well besides the fact that I have once been in a passionate relationship with a vampire. But, that is way behind me that stupid pale face cold hearted jerk. I really loved him but he hurt me, I would never think these things but I can't help it. How would you feel if the love of your life just ditched you in the woods to die! I could not stand it. I wonder how he would feel if I just left him in voltary to fend by him self! I bet he wouldn't be any happier! Ugh! I just feel so angry on how he lied to me all this time on how he loved me, he fed me lies and just to forget me in a woods while he moved to sunny California! Yeah right! I bet he is snuggling on the couch next to Tanya in Alaska sharing a big seal. The next thing I know I am vibrating and a growl comes out my lips with not my permission I must add. I thought my sound box was supposed to say and do what I wanted it to do, but the sound of my growl woke up Sam. I could not stop vibrating. But soon when Sam started to rub my arm I calmed down just as fast as I started to vibrate, I wondered what that was all about and the look on his face he didn't understand either.

"Are you okay?" He asked which I thought was a stupid question of coarse I am

"Of course why would you say that?" I was dumb founded on why he would think I was not okay.

"Then please unclench your hand then. You're hurting your self" At this point Leah was up and when she did she gasped and that kind of worried me. I then looked down at my hand and noticed my hand was in a fist, and blood was dripping out. There is nothing wrong with than—Wait BLOOD! Oh my god that's why I was feeling woozier. Ugh the smell. Don't throw up don't throw up don't throw up. Now the fission is going fuzzy. I hear them saying my name I can't hear. Then it was black.

**Sam POV:**

I fell asleep shortly after Leah did. Listening to Bella's breathing and heart beat was very calming and soothing so I drifted off into sleep to be woken up at about 5 A.M. I woke up to Bella growling. Which I thought was very strange and I would have to ask Elders about that. That isn't too strange because you don't have to be a wolf to growl, but you do have to be one to vibrate, not shiver, not shake, vibrate just like Bella was doing next to me. I could tell it was shaking the whole couch so I wanted to calm her down so I started to rub her upper arm and I felt her under my touch start to calm down. I then noticed she had her hand rolled into a fist. I tight fist and her hand was seeping blood out of it. Her dull nails could not have been able to cut so deep into her hand to have blood to be coming out so heavy like she would need stitches.

"Are you okay?" I ask and she gave me a look like I was stupid to ask that question. As if she always started to bleed out of the hand when she wakes up.

"Of course why would you say that?" She was asking me why should wouldn't be. It was like she was totally oblivious about her hand. I couldn't really help her because she was doing it to her self and I didn't want her to hurt her self when I pulled her hand apart.

"Then please unlatch your hand then. You're hurting your self" Then Leah woke up and with a confused look on her face then gasped. I could tell why because the blood kept coming out heavier. That's when Bella finally realized that she was hurting herself. She started to turn green. She looked like she was focusing on something very hard that's when I realized that she was closing her eyes so I and Leah were trying to keep her up. So we called her name and Leah shook her then her eyes closed. I had grabbed a hold of her hand and her skin was HOT and that was coming from me. That's coming from a half man half wolf. There had to be something wrong with her. When I looked at her hand she had 4 big gashes in her palm from her fingernails. Which were black and long like dogs? I watched then phase back into her normal nails.

"Leah grabs the keys. We need to take her to the forks hospital. She needs to get stitches." I then lifted her bridal style and took her out to my truck and put her lying down in the back seat while Leah got in the front seat and then I drove about 100 mph to the hospital. I had to carry her into and got a very flustered nurse to get us a doctor for Bella. She went into the emergency room for what seemed like ever and finally a doctor, a new doctor that had brown hair and was tan unlike that Cullen leach. I was very thankful. I didn't want to deal with his kind right now. He came out to tell us the verdict.

"Hello I am Doctor Benson. Bella is in room 242 right now filling out paperwork then she can leave when she is done doing that."

"So, what is wrong with her hand?" Leah asked, thankfully I don't think I could have waited any longer and I sure wasn't going to ask. I saw the doctor glaring at my already because I didn't have a shirt on. Whatever you think I would take the time to look "Presentable" when my imprint was bleeding and was fainted! I don't think so. Over my dead body!

"Yes, she has had 8 stitches in the hand and she has a high fever but I am guessing that is because she faints at the sight of blood but I could be wrong. Just bring her in if it doesn't go down."

"Can we go see her?" I asked but I knew it wasn't necessary because she was only doing paperwork but the doctor already seemed urked at me.

"Of coarse just go down the hall way right here and then follow the numbers until you reach 242. She should be I there. Please sign the visitor slip before you go in." He handed me the slip of paper and a blue pen. I started to right my name. Jeez that doctor is really annoying, I mean really is making us a sign a visitor pass. Next thing I know I have two pieces of blue pen splitting the words Forks Hospital in half splattering blue pen all over my pass. I put it on and headed down the hall to the sliding doors before doctor Benson could stop me. Soon I hear another set of footsteps I turn around and see a determined Leah keeping up behind me. 238, 239, 241, 242...there it is! Shove open the door to my Bella struggling to fill out the release forms with her left hand sense her right hand was bandaged up. I walked over to her with Leah by my side she sat down next to Bella. On the bed, while I kept standing awkwardly. I wanted to sit and take her in my arms but I couldn't. not here not now.

**Leah POV:**

I sat down next to Bella on the bed and watched Sam stand. He looked like he wanted to sit with Bella but he just stood. He finally knelt down and looked Bella In the eyes and I immediately felt like the third wheel as if I had intruded on something. I slowly started to back away, off the bed, when I got to the door I turned around and said, "Bella I will be in the waiting room. We still have a shopping trip to do." As I went to leave she mouthed thank you and I added a wink to mess with her. Even from across the room I could see her blush a deep shade of red.

**It was a looooooong chapter…hope you liked….I am going to try and update as much as I can my internet at my moms is no more so I can only do It at my dads! Review if you have any ideas for me or just to review ****J**** tell me things I can work on even **


	7. The color blue

Leah POV:

**After about 20 minutes Bella and Sam both come out of the hospital room. Man it took forever just having them walk down the halls, through the sliding doors, and into the waiting room where I was waiting. It was like they had magnets in their bodies. It was like walking, bump into each other, hold hands, looking into each other eyes, run into a wall because of the looking in the eyes, and repeat. This took another 10 minutes and by the time we left, all of us still in our pajamas it was about noon. On our way out and to Sam's car we had about 20 glances, 50 weird looks, and 5 stares. I haven't got that attention in a while but I don't think it was because of our pajamas. I mean look at us. I and Bella tall, in shape, muscled, tan, and long brown hair, then next to us is Sam tall, abs, wearing no shirt, muscled is an understatement. I would stare to if we were all walking across…we could easily be every bit of 6 ft at the least. Sam close to 7 ft. **

**I didn't even notice when we got to the door until Bella said, "Earth to Leah u there it's time to get in the car or are you going to stand in the parking lot in your pj's all day. I thought I had plans to go broke and max out my credit card today?" I heard Sam chuckle under his breath. **

**I hopped in, "Well, let's go then!" Sam dropped us off at Bella's house because Bella and I have always been the same size as long as I can remember to change. We ran inside and went through her clothes like we were in a movie, emptying the closet. After a whole hour of going through things I noticed something. She didn't have any clothes of the color blue. She finally picked out a pair of skinny jeans that were skin tight that only she could pull off, a white tank top and a half sleeved maroon jacket. I wore a white tight fitted dress that looks like it hasn't been worn in ages! And we both wore the shoes we were wearing earlier. Well I did Bella was wearing nurses shoes that they let her borrow sense she was brought into the hospital shoeless. So I was wearing white flip-flops and she was wearing some brown and white sketchers. She grabbed this dirty old bag that had rips in it and a wallet that looked like it was going to rip apart at the seams. I made a mental note to have her buy a new purse and wallet even if I had to get it for her. We walked downstairs to an empty kitchen. Charlie must have already left to the police station. Well it is noon it only feels like it has been a little bit sense we all woke up. **

"**Are you hungry?" Bella asked**

"**Yes! We haven't eaten anything all day I feel like I could eat a horse!**

"**Well, here we have some nature valley granola bars. Remind me to go grocery shopping today also." She said while she threw one at me then kept one for herself.**

"**Okey dokey." Then we went to her pickup truck and took off for the hour drive to Seattle.**

**After about 45 minutes of comfortable silence I finally thought to make small talk.**

**Bella POV:**

Leah finally spoke after about 45 minutes or so. "Bella, you know what is weird? Today when we were going through your clothing I noticed you had no blue colors. I thought that was really strange. Maybe we could get you some today when we go shopping!"

"NO!" then I started to shake really bad like this morning. I felt myself clutch my other hand into a fist then calmed down and released it and stopped shaking.

_Memory:_

_Edward loved me in blue. I bet he was lying, I bet it was to make me look like a fat cow! I then burst back into tears then in a rash decision I grabbed all my blue clothing I have bought over the time frame of our dating period and grabbed a couple matches and ran into the woods, deep into the woods until I came to our clearing. I put the clothes in a pile, "Hope you saw this Alice." And I caught them on fire and that was the beginning of my escape out of my personal black hole. _

_End,_

"I am sorry; I just don't think the color blue works for me. It makes me look fat." I said. It was semi true

"Nothing could make you look fat. Does this have something to do with that Edward guy because if that is true I will go and kill him?"

"Yes" I whispered super low that you would have to strain your ears to hear it. Leah had seemed to hear it with no problem.

"I have an idea then. I have a source that Edward is going to come back next week or so. We need to buy you a bunch of blue that makes you look amazing! Then when he comes back we can through a party at the….. Hmm were should we have it at, it can't be at la push. Oh well we will worry about that later but then we will make him super jealous because you know he will end up showing up!"

I was only half listening but by the sounds of it, it was a pretty good idea and it might just work.

**Hello everybody! I hope you liked it. Please review. Tell me what I am doing wrong or what I am doing right. **


	8. old fashion bff bonding

**Bella POV:**

We finally made it to the shops. After planning the jealousy party for the rest of the time we started to talk about the pack. I found out that Leah has her eyes set on the Paul one even though he hasn't seen her sense he joined the pack. I felt very excited and I told her she could get any guy she wanted. We got out of the car and went into _Delia's _first and I found a pair of skinny jeans with paint splatters on it and Leah found a really cute sweater dress that was the color red and white. She looked amazing she was going to wear it for the bonfire tonight.

_Memory:_

_Love story started to play. I then realized that my phone was ringing and it was Sam's ring tone. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Hi sweetie, the boys and I are going to have a bonfire tonight after you get home from shopping would you and Leah want to come?"_

"_Absolutely!" _

"_Okay, see you when you get here. Bye."_

"_Bye" click._

_End._

"Ugh I don't know what to wear! Nothing here says sweet, hot, awesome girlfriend!"

"Then let's go to _Forever 21_, and while we are there we can look for something to wear for the party."

"That sounds like a great idea!"

We went to _Forever 21 _and after about an hour with a lady helping us out. Also Leah helping. I finally found the right outfit for the party and the bonfire. The bonfire was a blue skirt with the black belt, and a white shirt that hugs my curves. And for the party I got a blue dress that had a corset and black high heels to match the black strings in the corset.

"This idea is so going to work now let's go to your house before the bonfire to do our hair." I said to Leah after we purchased our stuff.

"Wait! We have to go to the _Aropostale and _get you a new bag because the one you are using isn't so cute and hot."

"Good point!"

After going through all the bags at _Aropostale_ I found a light blue one that had the name of the store on the front in cursive writing. We got food at _Applebees _to go of coarse so we could go to Leahs house and eat it. We then went to her house.

"What did you get to eat?"

I looked up in surprise, "Oh yeah I am eating a Caesar Salad, how about you?"

"I am eating a double cheese burger and fries. Do you want one?"

"Nah I am okay. I got to keep this figure." I laughed

"Well, let's go work on hair!"

"I am soooooo excited!"

I wore my hair down flipped at the ends then I changed. Leah whistled.

"You're looking pretty fine yourself Leah" she was wearing the sweater dress and had her hair curled.

"Thank you! Now let's go! The boys are waiting for us!"

We got to the bonfire were all the boys were waiting for us. The boy turned around when Leah cleared her throat and all of their jaws dropped.

**Sorry the chapter is so short! I promise the next one will be longer!**


	9. Visit to Billys

**Earlier that day:**

**Sam POV:**

I went patrolling with the guys today after I dropped Bella and Leah off at her house. Tonight we are having a bonfire with the whole pack and I am thinking about telling her about what I am and what everyone is, well not everyone but she will know what I mean. I striped behind a tree and phased. I was the last one of the pack to phase for patrol.

_Long time know phase –Jared_

_I showed them the visions of Bella in the hospital._

_What did she do!- Jacob_

_I showed them how she was clutching her hand in a fist and it made her bleed._

_A girl like Bella could not have nails sharp enough to puncture her skin like that –Paul_

_I know that is what is worrying me. She was vibrating and I woke up to her growling this morning. –me_

_Do you think she is one of us? -Embry_

_That would be so cool! – Quil_

_Wow Quil you would say that! –Jake_

_What do you mean by that? –Quil _

_You know exactly what I mean by that-Jake_

_Jake and Quil both got into a fight. Rolling, biting, scratching, and growling._

_STOP FIGHTING! –me _

_We need to go to Billy's and talk with him about this sense he is chief. _

_Alright-everyone_

We all phased and changed and went to Billy's and we found him in the kitchen reading the paper.

"Well, Hello there boys, what is on your minds." He looked up at us and waited for us to respond.

"We think that Bella may be a Werewolf." Jake never seems to beat around the bush does he. Just comes right out and says it.

"Oh, um, yeah, about that, I got to go I have to go to Sue's." Billy then tried to get out of the house but he obviously wasn't thinking because he was against 7 Werewolf s. Let's just say he didn't get one inch closer to the door.

"You know something don't you?"

"Not at all, pft, why would you think something like that?"

We all gave him the glare and he finally broke down.

"You cannot tell Bella or Leah about this."

We mumbled okays but Seth was confused, "Why would we tell Leah anything about something that only had to do with Bella."

"Well, it also has something to do with you. Haven't you ever noticed that Leah and Bella are the same size and Bella has the same eyes as you Seth? And the same nose as your mother Sue. Also even though your mother is part of the tribe she is pale just like Bella?"

"You're kidding." I said

"No I am not. Bella isn't Charlie's kid. She is Sue's and Harry's child. They gave her away to Charlie and Renee because Renee could not conceive a child. Bella is really 2 months or so older then Leah. They were supposed to be twins. Fraternal twins but Bella came early and Leah came late. They don't understand why this had happen. But it did. Tonight at the Camp fire Sue is going to give an announcement and if you boys ruin it u will regret it. Anyways sense Bella was born early she will become a Werewolf early. So she should become one in the next week or two. But tonight is when the beans will be spilled. So Sam if you would like to tell her about imprinting tonight you may."

"Thank you. I think I will."

We all ran out the door and went to go get ready for the Bon fire I ended up just wearing some shorts and t shirt and tennis shoes. Man I was so nervous. I was going to tell her everything. There wouldn't be any more secrets between us. I love her and finally she will be able to love me to, wait unless she imprints on someone else! What would happen! Would we all be together or what! I took a couple deep breaths and went to the bon fire. All the guys were there. Leah and Bella weren't then all of a sudden they pulled up and stepped out of the car. I felt my jaw drop…she was drop dead gorgeous I looked around and everyone's even Seth's was open and those were his sisters! Oh my god, she looked hotter than hot. I heard Quil whisper, "That's hot." And Paul and I both shot him a look. Wait? Paul! Oh jeez Paul imprinted.

**I know I know It was short also. I feel bad. I hoped you liked my twist in the story**** Review! Oh yeah I special thank you to jacobrules630**


	10. bonfire

**Paul POV:**

Holy Crap. That girl looks AMAZING! It's like she is the only thing keeping me on the ground not gravity anymore.

"Hey, Leah come sit by me!" I said with a smile I saw her look back at Bella and gave her a shocked look then Bella motioned her to go sit by me. My Leah smells like – wait! What! My Leah! Oh crap I think I just imprinted. That's nice. Now I am going to be the mushy one now.

**Leah POV:**

When we got to the bonfire my stomach did summer salts when I saw Paul, "Hey Leah come sit by me!" Oh my god is he talking to me. I turned back to Bella with a shocked look on my face she smiled at me and told me to go sit by him. I watched her go sit in between Sam and Jacob. She smiled to both of them and gave Sam a small kiss on the lips and Jacob a hug. She sat down and we all made smores while we waited for the elders to show up. Paul had told me a little bit ago that they had big news to share. I couldn't wait to hear it. Even though I was probably something stupid like so and so was getting married, or like blah blah is having a kid. About an hour into it Kim and jarred were cuddling, Sam and Bella, and me and Paul. The elders came and Sue stepped up. And Charlie followed her lead.

"Well, I have some news. The boys already know this because a certain blabber mouth in a wheel chair blabbered under pressure." She paused to give a deathly glare to Billy.

Charlie cut in, "Well, while graduating high school I was getting married in Vegas to Renee. We had tried for a baby so people would accept the fact we were getting married so early. But she could not conceive so Sue was pregnant with 2 twin girls. Leah and Bella."

"Bella was born premature but Leah was born late. That's why no one but the adults knew about it."

"Oh my god!" Bella and I said at the same time we ran to each other and gave us a hug!

"Well they took it better than I thought they would." Charlie mumbled

"Don't say that too soon we still have to tell them about you know." Billy whispered back.

"Girls sit back down we still have special news to tell you about." Sue said in her do it now or you will regret it.

The elders then told us about wolfs, imprinting, how we became this, and what we are supposed to do, oh yeah and that Sam is in control.

"Girls, Paul and Sam have one more thing to tell you about. And I do advise you to keep an open mind." Sue said.

Paul turned to me and asked, "Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Yes."

As we went on the walk through the woods Paul had told me that he had imprinted on me. I took it well if I must say. I completely understand on how he can't help it. And I think I could love him back. We are going on our first date tomorrow at the king fisher. I am soooo excited. My dreams have come true tonight! I have the man of my dreams, my best friend is my sister, and at some point I am going to turn into a giant wolf!

**Bella POV:**

A little bit after Leah (my new sister! Ahh) and Paul (A giant wolf?) left; Sam turned and looked at me.

"Do you want to go for a drive?" he asked. He must have to tell me that last important news about becoming a wolf. I mean seriously are these people for real? They would really think that I would believe that a bunch of teenage boys and 2 girls would be able to change into giant wolves!

"Uh, sure why not." I said and we both hopped into his pickup truck and headed down the road going no wear in particular.

"Bella, there is something I need to tell you. I know you have been told a lot tonight but I need you to have an open mind."

"Okay?" I was pretty worried on what I was going to hear next

"Remember what Billy had said about imprinting?"

"Yes."

"Well. Paul imprinted on Leah. And Jared on Kim. And I also imprinted."

"Oh, lucky her, I guess I should have guessed because I am not good enough for anyone."

"Yes you are Bella." he took my face in is hand and tilted it up. "You are my imprint."

That was the last thing he said to me before he put his lips to mine. The next thing I knew I heard

Squealing tiers. Then shooting pain. Then all was black.

**Oooooo I am evil! I ended with a huge cliffy! Muahahahahaha! don't worry I am updating as we speak… well as you read…lolz…review!**


	11. car crash

**Sam POV:**

Bella took it very well but as I was kissing her….keeping an eye on the road of coarse when I saw a drunk semi truck driver cross into our lane. He was supposed to be on the opposite lane by when he crossed over he was too close and I didn't have time to go over so he hit us head on. The car flipped and I was still awake. As we stopped rolling I was stuck I couldn't move anything. I call for help I was hoping witnesses had seen the incident and had called 911. My biggest concern was if Bella was alive or not.

"Bella? Bella are you awake?" no answer I looked over and saw her hanging upside down with blood poring down her head. I could see her legs smashed as well ask mine. The doors were dented in and I could hear sirens in the back round. I wanted to stay awake but I couldn't I drifted off to sleep.

**Third person POV:**

A black pick up truck was driving careful as can be and then a drunk driver driving a semi truck switched lanes and wasn't supposed to and hit the black truck head on. You could hear a high pitch girl scream then a worried boy screaming Bella. The semi truck driver was un harmed but the truck rolled multiple times and finally landed upside down. A shiny Volvo owner, that looked like an angle called 911. About 10 minutes later ambulances, police cars, and fire trucks showed up to the seen. They had to use the "jaws of life" to get the boy out. They put him in an ambulance and had to get the girl out the same way. They had to get a helicopter to carry the girl. She was in critical condition. The boy had broken both legs and had a concussion and also had 40 stitches. The girl was in a coma, most likely she won't survive. She has broken legs, arms, 5 ribs, collapsed lung, and brain trauma. The silver Volvo calls in everyday to check on the girl.

**Jacob POV:**

"Shouldn't they be back already?" I asked. I am worried all right. I was insane. They went for a drive hours ago.

"They should" at least I wasn't the only one who is worried. Leah was pacing behind me.

_Ring ring ring ring! Your phone is ringing answer it already!_

_Remind me to change that ring tone later…_

"_Hello?"_

"_Is this Jacob Black?"_

"_Yes, may I ask who this is?"_

"_This is Forks Hospital you were under a Bella Swan's emergency callers list."_

"_What has happened!" _

"_Bella and Sam Uley were in a drunk driving accident." _

"_oh my goodness! Are they okay?"_

"_It would be better to talk about this if you would come to the hospital."_

"_Okay I am on my way."_

_Click_

"Oh my god! Bella and Sam have been in a car accident and they want us to come to the hospital!"

"We can all fit in the van!" Billy said

After driving 100 mph we got to the hospital in less than 5 minutes but it felt like it took forever! We all ran into the hospital at full speed. All of us reached the doors at the same time and we all got stuck. If it wasn't under the conditions I would laugh right now. We all got in and surrounded the receptionist desk.

"Hello, I am Jacob Black. Where is Bella?"

"She is in surgery right now."

"Were is Sam Uley?"

"He is in his room. He may be sleeping but you can go see him. He is in room 76. Just right down that hall." she said while pointing to the hall way to her left.

"Thank you"

We all ran down to Sam's room and we walked in he had to cast and his legs were elevated, he had cuts and bruises and had white wrap around his head.

"Hi guys." he said hoarsely

"What happened?"

"we were driving and drunk driver driving a semi truck swerved and hit us head on. And I remember rolling. And Bella was knocked out."

"I cant believe it!"

"And the thing is they said Bella is most likely not going to make it" Sam said and he started to sob

**Oh my! Bella the main character almost dead! Gasp!**


	12. coma

**Bella POV: **

I don't how I got here but suddenly I was facing Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett. Next to me were giant wolves. The Cullens stood in a protective crouch. It was then I noticed a girl, a vampire standing behind them. She was beautiful. Maybe even prettier then Rosalie. She had flawless skin, pale like all vampires; she had red eyes that must have meant she was still a new born because the Cullens would have never let her drink human blood. She looked at me and crouched down with the others. The way she was positioned her towards Edward they seemed like an item. That was when I realized Edward was nothing better then a lying, stealing, worth of space. This was the guy I had given my all to. The guy that refused to change me, because of my soul. Yeah right, if he really cared about souls why would he have changed this girl. This ordinary girl whose blood sang to him more then mine. She smelled like mixture of raspberry, roses, and bleach.

"Bella." he said with a needy voice

"Don't Bella me, you had your chance but now I see you're with a girl who you didn't want to protect her soul."

"Bella you need to understand."

"No I don't, for some reason I can tell what happened. I know crap now."

"She wasn't changed because I like her she was changed because she was in a car accident."

"I can tell that's a big lie, you may have been able to lie to everyone but you can't lie to me."

"Bella." he went to walk towards me but the wolves growled and he backed up

"You can't control me!" I started to shake very badly

"Bella?"

"You have no idea what type of stuff I have been through because of you."

"I didn't mean to put you in any pa-"

"Shut it! I don't need your lies!"

"Right now I would love to brake out in song!"

"I can't believe you. You used to be a little pathetic human and now you are actually standing up for yourself."

That set me off. I started to vibrate uncontrollably I fell to the ground hearing my bones crack and re put together and next thing I know I am staring at big beige paws.

**Jake POV:**

I was sitting in Bella's room while everyone else was either patrolling or in Sam's room. I was watching her chest come and go down in a repeated pattern. It wasn't a normal pattern because her lung had to be supported with a wire so she was having troubles breathing on her own. I held her hand and listened to the heart monitor. Beep, Beep, Beep. It was a calming sound; it was the sound that she was still alive even against the odds. Her skin was hot. Very hot and I was afraid of two things she could phase right here in the hospital and ruin the secret or she could really have a high fever because of the accident.

"Bella, Honey you stay in there. Stay alive, keep breathing for us, me, your family. I love you Bella. I know you're not mine but I couldn't live with out you."

I sat there for a while whispering things encouraging to her. I patted her hair; I brushed it for her and left. I came back the next day. I continued this routine for 7 weeks. School was about to start again but I kept coming in. I skipped school. I would make it up some other time. Days past by fast. Sam after about 5 months of physical training on his legs to make sure he wouldn't be paralyzed, he joined me in Bella's room watching her. Watching the people that cared about her walk in and walk out. We made small talk here and there but most of the time we just watched her. About 8 months of no change in her she started to have a seizure. Sam was trying to hold her down while I was trying to call for a nurse.

"Nurse! Nurse! Nurse!"

A nurse came running in and saw Bella she grabbed a shot and put in her leg. She stopped and the nurse walked out. We sat there again when Bella's heart beat sped up. Then slowed down. Maybe a little too slow because the next thing we knew her heart stopped. The beating stopped and the monitor made a sound that everyone that has a family member or friend in the hospital dreads to hear. The sound that a love one was gone.

**Omg! Why am I so evil?**


	13. sams pain

**Sam POV:**

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

Jacob threw him self to the ground screaming in misery. A doctor came running in to see what the commotion was all about. He saw and heard the heart monitor and tried to console us but I couldn't let go of Bella's hand. She couldn't be gone. She couldn't my life wouldn't be able to continue on with out her. She was my life and with out her I was nothing. This was all my fault I should have been the one to be killed. Not her, her life was more extraordinary then mine. With out my life there was nothing there. Nothing to live for nothing to be there. Soon everyone had heard the news so we all were around her looking at her lifeless body. We were all in tears. We must have killed a tree with how many tissues we had used. Soon they had to remove us and took Bella. We all spent the next week planning the funeral service. We are going to have it at the forks cemetery. We are having it December 18th . The ceremony will be open casket. Everyone will be able to see her before she goes. Everyone feels terribly sorry. But no one can tell how I really feel. How broken I am to see my one and only love pass away so young. Poor Charlie has to watch his daughter die before him. His eyes have no life in them they are like looking into a black hole. Renee and Phil have came in for her funeral. I am still in shock that my Bella is really gone.

**Short chapter! Sorry! Keep reading and don't be to mad. I hope you will like my next chapter wryly better****J I have a little surprise for you guys**


	14. funeral or not?

**Third Person POV:**

Everyone in Forks had showed up to Bella Marie Swan's funeral. Everyone was upset the Volvo Owner had shown up also with his family. Bella Swan was dressed in a silk blue dress with a white cardigan. Her hair was curls around her face. She had her arms crossed over her stomach and her eyes closed. She looked like she had finally found peace. Everyone that was extremely close to Bella had gone up and said a couple words.

"My friend. My sister. I have always loved you even when you were gone in Arizona and I wont ever forget you." Leah

"My darling little girl it feels like just yesterday you had learned to walk and now my baby is gone. To early for anyone to leave this world." Renee

"My little angle I had lost you a while back when you had chose your mother over me. I had accepted your choice and you came back just 2 years ago and now you are gone again." Charlie

"I didn't get to know you to well but the way Jacob, Sam, and Leah talk about you it sounds like you were a wonderful person and I think you have made a perfect little sister." Paul

"I had fallen in love with you the first time I saw you. I knew I couldn't have you because you were taken but I acted like a brother so when he had left I hope you would pick me. Then you chose another guy other than me. And I have accepted that. I understand that you are not mine and the only thing I could have been for you is a friend, a big brother, and like a pet dog for you." Jake

"You were my daughter and I made a choice to give you away I always knew it was a good choice but I had never forgotten you. You always had a special spot in my heart." sue

"I found out you were my big sister but I always thought of you I that way. You were always giving, caring, and special to me. I always had loved you in that big sister way." Seth

"You were my step daughter and I couldn't have asked for a better one. I know you hadn't gotten completely used to me being there all the time but I appreciate how you put your feelings about me aside to make your mother happy," Phil

"Even though we weren't blood related I have always thought and cared for you like you were my own daughter and I will always miss you." Billy

"I have known you for only about 2 years and even in those 2 years I have grown a brotherly bond to you. I think of you as a sister and I know sense your gone I am going to be one lame Werewolf." Jared

"I know you were special to Jake so that means you are special to me and I wish it wasn't you that had to leave this world so young. That stupid driver deserves to lose his life not you." Embry

"You were very sweet to everyone no matter what they did, you are beautiful, And I know everyone will miss you and nothing will ever be the same." Quil

"We will miss you Bella." Collin and Brady

"You were my only love. I will never find someone as special to me as you were. I wish I could change the night we crashed. I wish I could have never had you get in that car with me. I care for you. I love you and always will. Nothing will ever change. From the first time I saw you I knew you were the one for me. I wish I could have been the one that had died not you. you don't deserve it. Your life meant so much more than mine did. Good bye my Bella." Sam said one glistening tear fell from his face and hit Bella on the forehead. With a shudder the color came back to her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open. The only way to explain what had happen the day of Bella Swans funeral was that with the love of Sam Uley Bella had been awaken and had lived. If Sam hadn't cared enough about her and hadn't cried that last single tear she would have been but into the ground now she is alive and if laying in Sam's arm smiling brighter then ever before. The look on the Volvo owner's face could have killed.


	15. Bloodsucker POV

**Hey I am sorry bout that past couple chapters. This is Edwards's point of view of the past chapters in one. Please read all of it don skip it because that's what I do sometimes on peoples but don't do it!**

**Edward POV:**

I was driving down the road to go beg for Bella's forgiveness. I know she wouldn't want me back but I had to try. I saw her in a pickup truck with a muscled, tan, older boy. He must have been from the reservation. Even from across the cars he smelled like heavily like dog. I could tell they were in a heavy conversation I didn't ever completely know what they were talking about but he must have said something romantic or close to it because the next thing they did was kissed. I wasn't worried about them crashing because of the kiss but because of the drunk driver ahead. He was swerving ahead just a little but seemed to have everything in control so I kept driving to my family's house were they were waiting for me. As I turned around for one last glance at the black pick up truck I saw the semi swerve one more time but this time it was too close to the pick up for him to get back in his own lane or for the boy Bella was with to react. He had ended up hitting the truck head on. The pickup truck ended up flipping a couple times until it stopped rolling in a ditch upside down. I could hear that Bella's heart beat had slowed down which means she was knocked out. Not dead but knocked out.

I heard the male scream, "Bella? Bella? Bella?"

People had pulled over and went to the tipped over semi truck. I could tell by the sounds of his mind he was just fine. No one seemed to be reacting to the pick up truck in the ditch. I called 911 on my new cell phone I had kept in the glove box for emergencies.

"_911 what's your emergency?"_

"_There has been an accident on highway 65 between a semi truck and a pick up truck."_

"_We are sending emergency vehicles to seen now, can you tell what the damage is."_

"_Yes, the semi truck is tipped on the side it seems like the man driving is okay but the pick up truck is upside down in a ditch and it seems like they are stuck inside the vehicle ."_

"_Please stay on the line with me until they vehicles get to the seen."_

"_Please hurry it looked like a fatal crash." I had just noticed that no one could have survived that crash_

"_They should be there any moment."_

"_Thank you" I stayed on the line with the kind lady like she said_

_The emergency vehicles had reached the scene in about 2 minutes_

"_They had gotten to the scene, thank you for your help." _

_Click_

I watched as they got out the boy first they had only needed an ambulance to transport him from the scene to the hospital were he would obviously need stitches and from the looks of it he would also need cast for broken limbs. He was obviously knocked out or passed out also. He was un conscience when they put him in the stretcher. Bella had to be taken out by the "Jaws of Life" as well as the boy.

_I don't think this girl is going to make it -random EMT _

_This girl will be lucky to make it to the hospital -fire man _

_Oh crap, This girl is messed up. We are going have to take her by helicopter - 2__nd__ fire men_

I had to close out all of the minds as I watched a helicopter to take the girl I loved away to the hospital to be cared for and to be nursed back to life. Bella was a fighter I knew she could make it. For about 8 months I called in ever day to make sure she hadn't passed away or if her condition had changed. she was in a coma because of the amount of trauma to the brain. On December 7th I called in just as Bella's heart had stopped beating. I have never felt so much pain and grief before. I stood on the side lines as the La Push "gang" and Bella's family planned her funeral.

_Edward I don't know why but I don't see Bella dead. I keep seeing her future -Alice _

I went to her funeral with the rest of my family. I felt a weird pull telling me to go there that day. I stood there in misery while watching the people close to her one after another tell the crowd something special that linked them to Bella or a goodbye. I couldn't believe that the girl who was my whole life that I left to protect had passed away. To a better less painful place to watch everyone from above. She is now literally my angle. I went to go to my car when Alice said "Edward watch." As I looked up I saw one glistening tear fell from Sam's eye to his chin wear it fell and landed on Bella's lifeless head. Suddenly the color floated back up to Bella's face and she smiled large when she saw Sam. Everyone broke back into tears. I could almost feel the love flowing off of Sam and Bella as she laid in his arms. I felt so much anger and jealously I had to leave that moment or I couldn't be responsible for what my actions brought next. Let's just say that we don't need another funeral any time soon.


	16. scared of cars?

**Bella POV:**

"Can some one please explain why I am in this casket and was about to be put in the earth?" I was kind of irritated.

"Honey, this is going to sound weird. You died." Sam said. I mean are these people serious!

"No seriously. Is this some type of sick joke?" I asked. Then I looked around everyone was crying. There was even a priest here.

"Bella. It isn't. This is real." Leah said

We all sat in silence for a little bit when Charlie said, "How about we go home to talk about this?" We all agreed and went in separate cars. For some reason I felt scared to into the car. I didn't want to get in what so ever. I felt terrified. And terrified was an understatement.

Sue saw me hesitate to get in the car, "Bella? What's wrong?" she said. I could hear the motherly love flowing from her voice.

"I am scared to get in the car." I said. I was completely serious to.

"I understand." she then took me in her arms in a hug.

"But, I don't know why I am scared." She let go of me gently.

"We will talk about it when we get to Charlie's." she ushered me in the car. I sat there looking out the windows. Being jumpy. I flinched at every car. I screamed when one person ran a red light and almost came close to hitting us. I was very confused on why I felt this sense of horror. I felt as if I was in a horror movie and all these vehicles were after me. They were going to swerve and hit me head on. I didn't know why I felt these things but I could not help it. Sue had grabbed my hand as an action to calm me but that confused me even more. She has never acted motherly towards me ever but now she all of a sudden did? These things had me wondering why the last thing I remembered was getting my hair ready for the bon fire then I wake up around crying people in a casket!

"!" o screamed when we almost hit a squirrel so we had to swerve. I started to cry and shake violently I couldn't calm down until sue started to sing a lullaby.

_Calm down my baby_

_It's all right its okay_

_The car isn't scary it is fine_

_Take a deep breath and have a good time_

_Calm down my baby _

As I calmed down we were at my house. I walked in to see everyone dressed so nicely sitting around in the living room. I passed the mirror that was hanging in the hall connecting the kitchen and the living room. I looked at myself and I noticed I was wearing a silk BLUE (must have been Leah that chose the color) dress. My hair was curled. And makeup was done. I felt beautiful. I had never been dressed up for an occasion so pretty before. Not even at my mothers wedding. Who by my surprise was here also. This must have been a very important event

Everyone I know and love or have met some point in my life was here. Well at the cemetery there was now it was Sue, Charlie, Renee, Phil, Leah, and the gang. I had a feeling there was something big they wanted to tell me. I was slightly afraid. I have a feeling that something I was going to find out will have to do with why I was in a casket! I stood there looking at everyone's stressed face. I finally went to Sam and I sat on his lap. He seemed more cofterable with me there. He un tensed and he rapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. I could feel him breathing down my neck. That usually would have repulsed me coming from anybody even when Edward did it, but when Sam did it, it felt relaxing in a way. We sat in silence for a while, but it wasn't awkward silence it was nice silence. Like we were just here to enjoy each others company. I knew that wasn't the reason why we were here. I couldn't put my finger on it but someone told me something really important but I can't seem to recall what it was, or how is affected me. I was getting inpatient so I got up and grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. I started to flip through the channels one after another.

_Rachel Ray…no_

_news…no_

_CNN…no_

_Backyardagains…no_

_Pimp my Car…no_

_Wife Swap…no_

_Junior explorer….no_

_Flight 29 down….no_

_Wizards of Waverly Place…no_

_Dating Help 101.…no_

_Killer Cows on the Loose…maybe_

_Sponge Bob Square Pants…YES!_

I was watching Sponge bob back in my spot on Sam's lap when the missing person Billy came in. He walked in and turned off my TV.

"Hey what was that for. I was watching that!" I said. I started to vibrate I got off his lap and vibrated even more. Then Sam, Jacob, Seth had to tackle me to the floor. I had a feeling if all of them didn't tackle me I would have been able to keep standing. I instantly stopped vibrating when Sam whispered some encouraging words to me.

"Bella. Something happened the night of the bon fire."


	17. memory lost

**Sam POV:**

After Billy had said that sentence I could feel my Bella tense up. I wanted her not to hear what had happen. It might put her into shock, and I don't want to endure the pain that my Bella was gone again It was the most difficult time period of my life as it was for many other people also. I wanted to shield her from this tragic event, I wanted us to move on with our lives I wanted her in my life. I held her tight while he paced around the room and waited for the go sign from Charlie.

"Bella you were in a fatal car accident with Sam. Do you remember that?"

"Not at all."

"You were in a coma for 8 months and Sam healed quickly then had to go through physical therapy for 2 months."

Bella gasped, "But I came out of the coma right? Since I am here now."

"Actually that is why we are so confused and why you were at the cemetery, you died while you were in the coma."

"You're kidding!"

"Sadly no. Then Sam brought you back to life. We still are figuring out how it had happen."

We then all told her about becoming a wolf, being a wolf, and finally imprinting.

"Bella? Do you want to go upstairs in your bed room?"

"Um. Sure." she then took my hand and let me lead her up the stairs into her bedroom. I shut the door and turned around to face her.

"Bella. The night of the accident I told you something special. I need you to keep an open mind when I tell you this, Okay?" I was just as nervous as I was the night I told her the first time.

"Okay." she sat patiently as I worked up the courage to tell her what I had done that I could not control, once more time.

"Bella, remember but Billy said about imprinting?" right now I am having that strange sense of dashia vue.

"Yes."

"Well someone has imprinted on you." I said picking my battle grounds as I waited to see her reaction.

"Really? Who is it? Why would they ask you to tell me I wish they would tell me there self."

"Bella they are telling you there self."

"No they aren't you are telling me."

I looked at her wondering if she would understand what she just said.

"Oh. You imprinted on me. Thank God! I did not want to tell the other wolf I didn't like him back and I liked his alpha." She smiled at me and I smiled back I took her face into my hands tilted up her chin and kissed those pink beautiful lips of hers, that have been tempting me so.

"I have been waiting for you to say that for a long time." and I pulled my face back to hers. Finally we had to stop when I heard a knock at the door.

It was Jacob, "Are you guys going to be sucking face all after noon?" he sounded annoyed but you could hear that little bit of humor in is voice

"We are coming Jacob Aaron Black!" Bella screamed back at him

I heard Quil say PMS down stairs. "Don't think I am not coming for you next Quil." She screamed She then took off running down the stairs in non human speed appearing right in front of a terrified Quil. "Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed. Everything felt right, now. I couldn't shake the feeling though that it was too good to be true.

**Thank you Erin Nicole! I hoped that you like how I used your saying "Sucking Face"**


	18. meltdown

**Leah POV:**

My sister was safe and better then ever! She scared the crap out of Quil! I thought I was going to pee my pants from laughing so hard. Charlie was very flexible he let Bella stay the night at my house for the evening. I am so excited to see her. After we hung out for a little bit at Bella's which contained: more scaring Quil, kissing, eating, food fights, and a movie. I helped Bella get ready for the night at my house after the boys left.

"Bella. Grab shower stuff while you are in there. We are going to get messy tonight!"

"Yikes! I do not like the sound of that."

"Oh come on it will be fun and you know you will love it!"

"Fine" she played the puppy dog face

"Ha ha just go get your shower stuff and I will supply the clothing." I said. I had a master plan coming.

"Okay get that look off your face because you are seriously scaring me" she said with a smile

"Just go and get your stuff so we can blow this popsicle stand." I said with a completely straight face that made her double over laughing. She went into her bathroom and came out with shampoo, conditioner, body wash, face wash, hair brush, tooth brush, feet scrubber, and a razor. I never knew a girl that need some much stuff just for a simple shower!

"Well C'mon it is time to go! My mom has dinner waiting for us. Want to take my car or yours?" I asked but I didn't even get the whole sentence out before she started screaming and hit the ground with a thud. I was totally freaking out because I didn't know what caused this to happen to her. I ran over to her and kneeled down and tried to calm her down.

"Its okay its okay." I mumbled time and time again into her ear. About 30 minutes later I finally got her to calm down enough for her to tell me what was wrong.

"Don't make me go in the car." she said taking a breath between each word.

"The car is safe I promise." I said and I took her in my arms and rocked her.

"no car no car." she mumbled constantly I felt so bad and I didn't know how I would get her out of this house so I called the one person who I knew would dodge a bullet for Bella. Sam. I got out my new enV touch and called him.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring_

_He better answer. "Hello." his voice was way deeper on the phone_

"_Sam! I need you to get to Bella's house right away. She is having a brake down!"_

"_I will be there in 5 minutes!"_

_Then all I heard was dial tone._

"Shhh its okay Bella Sam will be here in 5 minutes top." I rocked her some more when Sam busted down the door witch caused Bella to scream out once more.

"Nice job Sam. Ever heard of checking if it was unlocked first?" I told him

"Come on here Bella." He picked her up and sat down on the bed bridal style. He rocked her back and forth and when he looked up at me I saw all of the pain and sorrow he has dealt with in the past year almost. He looked older somehow as if the pain and grief the responsibility has aged him. Making him look like man not a young cocky boy as he was when I knew him before Bella came back and changed his life. I heard her mumble no car no car and Sam bent his head down to whisper words I didn't hear into her ear. It was like those words that children believe when said magical happen. Like Abracadabra, alakazam, open sesami. The words so powerful like a mothers kiss on your booboo never really helping but always working. He sat there for a while in his own world protected by his own first and last love. I was Paul's but Paul had strange ways of showing it to me. I loved that about Sam, I know we will never be again but I will always cherish the memories we had and I will always know that he would never purposely hurt Bella in any way known. The car accident changed all of us. We don't look at life like its there to ruin us. That we have second chances because we don't it is a one time thing its not like we have a backspace to erase the words we put. The actions we did. The things we took for granted like the beautiful tree being cut down every hour, the bird and animals being shot every minute God gave us this wonderful place were we can live our lives to the fullest with no regrets and we are just tearing it apart like it is just someplace we live and move on. This place is one of a kind no other place can support life but we just trash it like it magically disappears in thin air. Everyone that has known Bella must have changed at least a little bit unless they are too shallow and pathetic to even think about what has gone on here this day. A young girl with a future and wonderful friends and family was practically got the death sentence. But the love of a wonderful first love saved her from the what ever is in Gods hands on what happens after we leave this life. Everyone believes something different, and they are entitled to it. If it is you change into someone else, you don't go anywhere, go to heaven, or go were the devil is, but whatever it is, is your choice in the long run maybe at the final hour it isn't and your path is sealed but while you are growing up and living it is what you did with those days that came and went the months and began and ended the seasons that were different all over the world. I was cut off short of my thinking when Sam came down stairs with a giggling Bella. WE got in the car with Bella in the back seat and I drove Sam home first sense he ran to Bella's then we went to my house next. The day we would never forget was about to begin, and Bella didn't even know what I had in store for her.


	19. balloon fight

Third Person POV**:**

**Leah and Bella got to Leah's house at about 6 o clock. I little late but everything was in place. Leah had her mother fill 100 balloons with whip cream. She had invited everyone she knew. She took the clothing she had picked out for Bella grabbed one outfit and shoved her to the bathroom. Everyone else was already changed. Leah changed quickly and met everyone outside, they had everything in place ready to happen. Tonight was going to be a blast! After all the terrible events this night was going to be the best in probably 2 years for Bella. Everyone was hiding but Leah she went inside to wait for Bella.**

**Bella POV:**

Leah handed me a pile of clothes and sent me out to the bathroom. I changes without thinking blocking out everything and living in my own world until I realized what I was wearing. I was wearing the shortest shorts, navy blue, a white tank top, and white tennis shoes. I threw my hair up in a pony tail accidentally leaving out a couple strands hanging loose so I had to re-due it until I got it right. I walked out of the hall way and into the living room and saw Leah wearing a matching outfit to mine. We both went out of the back yard and I was scared to death when everyone jumped up and screamed "SURPRISE!"

"Oh my god Bella the look on your face was priceless!" Quil said between laughs

"Oh Quil you are going to get it now!" Jacob said I guess the look on my face told everyone to stay out of my way because all of the boys took off running.

"C'mon boys get back here we have to explain the rules to you." Leah said and all of the boys re appeared instantly.

"The rule of the game is if u get hit with a balloon you are out. The last one standing win and gets whatever the want for the whole day and since we are starting late this will also count for tomorrow." She paused as if she thought she forgot something and was thinking about it. "Oh yeah, you must stay in the fenced in back yard. Ready go!" we all took off running I grabbed multiple balloons and threw them with out thinking and I ended up hitting Quil square in the back of the head he turned around and gave me the dirtiest look but it had made me laugh. "Jakey poo." I said to get Jake to turn around and I hit him with a balloon right in the stomach. I looked back and saw that Leah, Quil, Jake, and Embry were out all ready. I went and grabbed 4 or 5 more balloons and threw it at Seth's back and barely got his shoulder. I saw Sam hit Collin and Brady in one hit. They went to walk back when they saw me

"Be-" they both started to say but I cut them off

"Shhh. I am trying to sneak up Sam." I said just as Sam hit Paul I ran around an dove in a bush to hide.

"I am victorious!" I heard him scream

"Think again. Your girlfriend is still out there." Embry called back

"Your kidding!" I heard him say.

With out getting out of my hiding spot. I screamed "I am upset that you would think I wouldn't make it." He wouldn't be able to trace back my voice because he was across the yard and I was moving. And quickly.

"Baby you know I don't think you are weaker then the other people here its just." he stopped

"Just what? Not sporty? Not a Werewolf?" I called from a different spot.

He spun around in his attempt to find me location, "I guess this means war then."

I moved myself from my spot again and took a bush right behind him, "I guess so." he screamed like a little girl and ran to the other side. Hmm this is going to be hard I think I am going to have to use this imprinting thing to my advantage. I ran out from behind my bush and dodged a balloon he threw at me and landed on the ground with a thud. It didn't hurt at all but I had to play it up a bit. "My ankle!" I screamed then gave a look to Leah and winked at her. She gave me a nod and whispered to everyone else on what I was doing.

"Bella!" Sam said while running to me with out any balloons. "What is wrong?"

"My ankle I think I broke it." I said and he leaned down and looked at it so I took my balloon and smashed it on the back of his head. He looked up with a shocked look on his face. I stood up and ran away. He caught up to me and picked me up bridal style and through me in Leah's pool. Sam jumped in with me. The pool was freezing so he took me into his arms in his attempt to warm me up. The boys and Leah came running up to us

"And the Queen for the Day is BELLA SWAN!" She screamed then all the boys groaned at the same time. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

**We all need a little fun in a drama. Like today (Thursday) I am going to little kids party. It is all of my friends. No little kids but we are swimming and coloring! I cant wait! **


	20. when will the hysterics end!

**Bella POV:**

Leah had kicked all the boys out, and sent me into the bathroom. I got out all of my shower stuff and had everything set out. I felt like my life was whole again. I started the water and made sure it was close to burning hot. I got in and started to wash my hair while humming _love story by Taylor swift. _I believe I was finally in love with the guy of my dreams. Sure I thought Edward was my dream guy that had came to give me my fairy tale but after some hard thinking I realized he wasn't good enough for me. A guy that doesn't treat me how I am supposed to be treated does not deserve me. I was washing myself when I saw a pink scar running down the start of my neck to my right side under my last rib. I can't believe I had been in a car accident that had possibly could have killed me. Wait scratch that I was killed but you know what I mean. I looked at myself and just noticed I had scars, bruises, indents! All over my body. I looked so awful! I looked like I was in a war before! I cannot believe Sam would still love me after what has been done to my body! It would be like dating a broken, ripped, old doll that would be needed to be thrown away, for him. I couldn't help it. I started to breath heavily and fast I felt myself shake and soon I felt the tears start roll down my face. I melted to the shower floor and got in the fetal position and balled my eyes out. Soon the water had gotten cold but I was so numb I didn't even think twice about it. It felt like hours when Leah came in to check why I wasn't done yet. She took one look at me and grabbed my towel. She turned off the water and turned back to me. She wrapped my in the towel and picked me up and laid me on the ground while she went to get another towel. She came back in and sat me up. She wrapped me in the dry towel and dried me off. She dried my hair off with another smaller towel. We sat in silence as she got out a brush and started to brush threw my hair, she started down at the bottom and up to the roots. She did this very gentle. I started to calm down and feel whole again as soon as she finished. She left so I could have my privacy while I changed. I tried not to look at the scar but I had just stood out…I couldn't help but noticing the pink line covering at least 1/3 of my body. After my favorite pajamas were o0n I walked to the living room to find a preoccupied Leah. It looked as if she was trying to set up the DVD player.

"Leah do you need any help?"

"Nah, I got it." She said as soon as the DVD player dropped to the floor along with the wires. I heard Leah mutter profane language under her breath as she went to pick it up.

"Here, hand it over to me." I got on my knees and took the player from her and sat it next to the TV. I put the white wire from the TV in the white slot on the player, the same thing with the red, and then last but not least I did the same with yellow. I turned it on and it turned on with a groan as if it was a bear and I just woke it up from hibernation.

"I started it for you." Leah said with a huff before lying down on a pile of blankets she brought down from her room.

"Come on let's make our beds and watch a movie, I am in the mood for a sappy love story."

"Real life for you is a sappy love story." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Nut uh, I mean I love him but I don't think he love me the same way." As soon as the "L" word left my mouth I wanted to take it back.

"Oh my Gawd!" Leah said in a loud voice taking her time to enunciate every word carefully.

"Oops." I said under my breath. I had a feeling this would bring on a whole new Leah for me to fight off the 20 questions that would be thrown at me.

"You are totally falling for Sam!" She said while sitting up in an upright position as if she was at school and I was the teacher telling the most interesting lesson the world would ever hear.

"I think I might be." I blushed a whole new shade of red. Maybe I could make billions off of this. I would call it blush red. It would be the whole new type of crayon. I would start off small and join Rosart. Then I would sell it to restraunts for their kiddy crayons. I would then make the whole whopping billion by selling it to Crayola. I started out into space watching my new idea leading me to fame playing right in front of me like a movie. Scene after scene after scene.

"Earth to Bella?" Leah shouted pulling out of my day dream suddenly. She was waving her hand in front of my face with a worried look on her face.

"Oh jeez, I guess I zoned out." I said

"I'll say." She paused with a hurt look on her face but snapped out of in seconds. "So spill Bella!" she demanded with a hostile look on her face.

"Spill what?" I mustered the most innocent look on my face even though I knew exactly what she wanted me to spill.

"About you and Sam! Duh." She added the duh as if it was obvious on what she was talking about.

"Oh about that. Nothing really has been going on, I mean we cuddle and stuff like that but I guess I missed a lot of our relationship with you know the car accident and everything." That topic was touchy for me. "I feel like we started going out 2 days ago. Not 8 months ago."

I saw her face go from her hyper self to understanding as she took in what I was saying. "Aw Bella. I know how hard this is for you. I totally understood when I saw you in a ball on the ground after you got out of the shower. Could you tell me about that? Unless you don't want to." She added the last part as a last thought.

"Well I saw the pink scar running from my neck to my right hip." I paused as I held up my shirt to show her the scar. We then heard a quite that's hot coming from outside. I have never seen Leah so mad and I have never felt so violated.


	21. intruders!

**Sam POV:**

Quil, Jake, Embry, Seth, Paul, and I went to spy on a certain sleep over happening down the road from my house. I knew it was wrong but man I had to see my Bella. Jared had stayed back with Kim. We saw Leah come out; she looked like she just got out of the shower. She disappeared once more and brought a bunch of blankets out and DVDs. I knew we were at the right room to peak in. My Bella didn't show and I knew I was getting more worried by the minute.

"Dude calm down." I heard Quil whispered and that's when I realized I was shaking. About after an hour I saw Leah come into the Living room with my Bella who I could tell had been crying by her red rimmed eyes. I heard Jake gasp at the same time Embry did and I turned around to see why. Then I noticed what Bella was wearing. A tank top that was a little see threw and polka dot short shorts. I growled a little in my chest, I didn't like it when other boys noticed my Bella. I saw Leah and Bella looking over a DVD player. Leah looked like she didn't have a clue how to work the DVD player but when Bella grabbed it she set it up in 2 minutes at the most. I have never felt so proud.

I heard Bella say, "Come on let's make our beds and watch a movie, I am in the mood for a sappy love story."

Leah replied, "Real life for you is a sappy love story." I saw my Bella blush a deep shade of red.

"Nut uh, I mean I love him but I don't think he love me the same way." She was so wrong about that. Then I comprehend what she said and realized she said she loved me! We need to have a date, I love her to. I can't believe she said she loved me.

"Oh my Gawd!" I heard Leah practically scream.

I thought I had heard Bella mutter "Oops." Under her breath.

I listened to their conversation go on, "You are totally falling for Sam!" I listened very intently

"I think I might be." I am the happiest man on the planet! She blushed so red, I loved when she blushed. I heard Seth fake gagging in the back. I knew it was weird for him sense Paul and I were both in love with each of his sisters. I noticed that Bella had again grown in every way possible, she must be 5'7 at this point. I heard Bella and Leah's conversation continue on but I wasn't paying any attention. Until I heard them mention the car crash

Oh about that. Nothing really has been going on, I mean we cuddle and stuff like that but I guess I missed a lot of our relationship with you know the car accident and everything." She paused as if she was pained to talk about it, "I feel like we started going out 2 days ago. Not 8 months ago."

"Aw Bella. I know how hard this is for you. I totally understood when I saw you in a ball on the ground after you got out of the shower. Could you tell me about that? Unless you don't want to." That is were she was. I felt so hurt knowing that she was weeping and I didn't go help her.

"Well I saw the pink scar running from my neck to my right hip." She said and then she lifter her shirt to show Leah. I don't know if it was unfortunately or fortunately that Bella was facing the window we were looking at and only could see the back of Leah's head but all saw Bella. I noticed how amazing she looked but also said the pink scar she was talking about. That must have been the place where they had to do surgery on her to fix her lung and hold up her ribs.

"That's hot." Quil said forgetting that we were in hiding which caused the girls too look our way. We they saw us I saw the hurt on Bella's face when she noticed everyone of us saw under her shirt. Leah looked like she would have exploded. But she calmed down instantly and a smile stretched across her face. Bella was still red as can be and had her knees tucked into her chest.

"You retard! You hurt her feelings!" I smacked Quil upside the head.

"Ouch! You know I wasn't the only one thinking it!" that earned him another hit, but this time it was from Leah.

"May I ask why you guys are here, at my house, in the middle of the night, when I specifically told you guys that I was having a sleepover." She was fuming.

"We took that as a invitation babe." Paul said, stupid move Paul, stupid move.

"Well, baby." She took her time saying the syllables in baby. "You just gave me an invitation you jerk!" she screamed before she hit Paul square across the face. Paul didn't shake or anything, he just sat there looking like someone ran over his puppy dog right in front of him.

"I'm sorry Le Le." He said before he ran and picked her up spun her around and kissed her on the lips passionately, I saw Bella sneak out the front door.

"Leah, Bella took off threw the front door, should I go get her or…" I trailed off

"I will go get her, don't think you guys are off the hook yet." She took off and we all followed her to the front yard, I saw Bella on the swing on Leah's porch. Leah walked over to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"C'mon Bella we have to get back at these dogs." Leah gave us a nasty look and a smile spread across Bella's face. That when I knew that's why Leah was calm, well calm for Leah, when she was coming out to talk to us.


	22. revenge is a female dog

**Leah's POV**

"They are going to get it." I said we were heading to my friend Melissa's house after we got dressed. She is a party animal, every weekend her parents go to Las Vegas. She throws a party while they are gone, it is super fun.

"I am so excited. You know for sure they will show up to the party." She was bouncing in her seat.

"Of course." I was also excited, we ran into Bella's house. We didn't have to be quite because Charlie had to stay at the police office.

"Hmmm. I think it is time to pull out my stash of emergency dresses." She said with an evil glint in her eye

"I never knew you had emergency dresses, or any dresses actually." I watched her as she ran to the other side of the room grabbed a loose floor bored and pulled out at least 10 dresses that were either blue or electric dark red.

"Jesus Bella!" I was completely in awe.

"What one should I wear?" She was studying them looking like she was deep in thought.

"Defiantly the blue one!" I said looking at them. Then I realized that there were multiple blue ones.

"There are hundreds of blue ones." She stated more to herself then me.

"So I will go in red and you will go in blue." I said with a smile.

"All righty!" She picked a blue one that was tight but not too tight so it showed off her hour glass figure, completely blue and stopped right after her butt.

She looked in the mirror and blushed, "This used to go to mid thigh." She then giggled.

"It is great!" I said then grabbed a red and black one that was a corset then a flowy skirt that went to mid thigh. We did our hair down and messy, parted to the side for Bella with tousled waves and I had my hair parted down the middle messy also. I linked my arm in hers and grabbed our purses. We went into the car and headed to Melissa's for the party to begin!

"Oh my Gawd! Leah looks whose car is here." She half giggled half said after us being her for about an hour. I looked. It was a black pickup truck that had a messed up paint job. I knew it was Sam's. What I really wonder though is how did Sam's truck survive that crash?

"Hello everybody! I would like to tell you the dancing is ready to be started!" Melissa screamed and started the hottest music going on.

"May I have this dance?" I asked her we both broke down in a fit of giggles. Then we walked out to the dance floor as carry out played. That was when the biggest, badest, but nicest and in Paul's case the hottest guys from La Push walked in. I easily saw them but I don't know if Bella did. We were still dancing the night away when they took a seat in front of us as if they wanted to watch the show. I had already told Bella the plan. Now it was time to put it into action. I gave her the secret nod and then we went up to these really hot guys. Not as hot as my Paul though.

**Bella POV:**

"Hey boy," I rubbed his arm. "Do you want to dance with me?" I asked him. I could tell he would gladly take me up on my offer.

"Sure." He extended his arm, "I'm Kyle." I saw Leah start to dance with this guy named James.

"I am Bella." I replied back while grabbing his hand. We started to dance in front of my boys and I could just see the jealousy and anger rolling off of them, especially Paul and Sam. We danced for a good hour I was just soaking up the anger and jealousy coming off of them. For a split second I felt bad but I thought they deserved it. Kyle and I had small talk and when we were about done dancing just to mess with the guys I gave him a hug and a kiss telling him we should hangout some time. I watched him walk away dazed and I remembered the kiss and I knew it held nothing for me but I just loved the reaction I got from Sam. I could hear his growl and he went to get up because he was shaking so bad but Paul was holding him back. I gave Leah a little nod and we went to our imprints and I looked like I was grabbing his hand but instead I grabbed Quil's hand and Leah grabbed Jacobs. I saw Quil give Sam a shrug and Jacob the same to Paul and danced just like I did with Kyle but for a little longer then when we were done I gave Quil a more passionate kiss on the lips instead of the cheek like I had done with Kyle. I looked behind me and I saw Leah following my lead.

"So boys you ready to apologize y-" I was cut off because when I looked back Sam and Paul were no longer in their seats. Leah and I caught each other's eye and cracked up laughing.


	23. drinking is gross! ewwwwy

**Sam POV:**

I guess we deserved everything we got tonight. But seriously first she kissed that awful Kyle. I sneer at the name then she kissed Quil! Our own bother kissed MY Bella! I felt so jealous. I don't even get to kiss her that much. Only like twice and there she goes kissing random guys drunk at a party! I thought things were going to so well. We did intrude. I bet she wouldn't care if all the guys didn't see under her shirt. I should go back and see her. I was pacing at the beach now but then I ran full speed passing a frustrated Paul pacing in the woods. I walked in and saw all the guys on the edge of the dance floor wanting to join the girls in there dancing frenzy. I wondered what had caused all of the girls to come out and just dance crazy. Every single girl was on the dance floor. Well, except Bella and Leah. I looked on the dance floor from my position in front of the door before I got hit square in the back by the door which had been pushed in by a very frantic Paul. I saw him also looking for Leah just like how I was looking for Bella.

"Do you see them?" I whispered to him

"No, maybe the left."

"No they couldn't have because their car is still here."

Our conversation was interrupted by all of the girls AND guys cheering, "Bella, Bella! Leah, Leah!" Paul's and my head shot up to the stage looming high up. I saw my itty bitty Bella on top of the stage, and Leah right by her side. California Girls was playing and Bella was obviously intoxicated so was Leah but at least Leah was able to stand straight. Bella was swaying ever which way in her dress that made her look so beautiful.

"We need to get them home and like soon." I yelled over the cheering to Paul who nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't think this will end well" he said as he found his voice. I looked up at the stage again and I saw Quil and Jake trying to get them down. They were singing at the top of their lungs with the key way off to California Girls which soon changed to your love is my drug. I cannot believe how wonderful she looked, so happy, full of spirit, confidence.

"Sam! Get your head in the game!" we ran full speed up to the stage.

"Hey boys" Bella slurred as she saw us.

"Why don't u come dance with us." Leah said and grabbed me and started dancing on the stage with me. Bella then grabbed Paul and started dancing with him, she is so insane. I nodded to Paul. We switched in a swift movement were now I was with Bella and Leah was with Paul.

"Sammy." Bella said while pulling me in a hug as we swayed left to right

"Bells." I said in response she lied her head on my shoulder with her hands wrapped behind my back

"I'm sorry." She looked at me after she said this with her big doe eyes.

"No it was my fault, we shouldn't have spied on you and I know you felt violated when you showed Leah your scar." I felt her blush deeply, I felt wetness on my T-shirt and I looked down to see what was happening. Bella was crying.

"Aw, I didn't mean to make you upset Bella." I whispered into her ear which made her shiver.

"I know but I didn't want anyone seeing me like that, I don't like it when what I have is on display for everyone." I rubbed her back.

"I know, I know." I paused, "But I do think that we are even sense you are my girlfriend and you danced and kissed other boys in front of me." She gasped

"You want me to be your girlfriend!" she looked so happy and then she hiccupped. I chuckled.

"Of course." I kissed her softly on the lips and everyone at the party echoed an aw. We dance a little bit longer until I felt her go limp in my arms. I picked her up bridal style and took her to the car. I drove her to Leah's with Paul in the back seat making out with Leah…again. Seriously I could barf on both of them. Bella had woken up when I lied her down on her "Bed" on the floor and gave me a kiss goodnight. I closed the door slowly not wanting to let her go. I walk away from the house think about how perfect my life was. I was laying in my bed staring at the ceiling re living the night. Okay the end of my night when I heard screaming coming from down the road.


	24. screaming

**Leah POV:**

Bella and I were just watching Titanic when Bella fell asleep then later I did also. I must have been out for a good 30 minutes before Bella started to scream bloody murder. I woke up and jumped with a start. I moved over to Bella and took her in my arms and gently rocked her, this didn't change anything. Her body went rigged and she started screaming louder. Tears were pouring out of her eyes as she screamed. I noticed it was a night mare so I did my best to wake her up but she didn't wake up. I tried everything I poured cold water on her, I tickled her, I shook her, I made loud noises, she just kept screaming as loud as she could. I tried to even open her eyes like I saw my mom I mean our mom do many times before to Seth when he would get up his lazy bum. Sure it freaks me out when I see mom do it but Seth would wake up because of the feeling of his eyes opening. That's what my mom said anyways. When I opened her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I watched as the whites took over. She screamed and screamed I held her and rocked her whispering encouraging words like it's alright, no one will hurt you, and Sam loves you. Even though I didn't know if the last one was true but because of imprinting I'm guessing he has no choice. That made me laugh a little bit in my head. The screams finally stopped and as I lied her back down she screamed again. This time she was using words.

"Sam watch out!" she screamed

"Bella it's okay Sam isn't here." I told her even though I knew it wouldn't do any good.

"He is going to hit us!" I sat there as I heard her scream which I must guess was from the crash.

"Help! It hurts I can't feel my legs!"

"I'm stuck! I smell blood every were."

She whimpered then went on, "I can't breathe!" she started to pant and her breathing became un even, she won't be able to breathe I have to call Sam I thought to myself. She went on for 10 minutes screaming at the top of her lungs while I called Sam.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, _

_Hello?_

_Sam! Its Leah! You need to get here now!_

_Who is screaming in the backround…I heard it earlier. _

_Its Bella! You need to get down here NOW!_

_I will get there any minute! I was all ready trying to find were the screaming was coming from._

_I will see you when you get he- I was cut off because Sam busted the door down. _

"Sam you need to get her to wake up!" I screamed at him

"My head its bleeding!" Bella shouted Sam picked her up and sat on the floor and rocked her.

"Shhhh. Bella it's me, Sam."

"It burns, I smell something burning." Bella mumbled.

"Nothing is on fire Bella." He said gently

"My eyes, they won't stay open. The darkness is telling me to come. I can't fight it."

"Bella it's all right you have to wake up everything is okay."

"Its swallowing me! I can't breathe! I can't see!" she screamed so loud it hurt my ears and I whimpered.

"Bella wake up." He gently shook her. She stopping screaming and woke up. She was breathing heavily I could see the confusion in her eyes as she saw Sam and I in the room. She was drenched in sweat.

"Why are you all here?" she asked with wonder

"Because of the dream you had." Sam and I both responded at the same time.

"Oh, I don't think I had a dream. I thought it was just a dreamless sleep." Sam and I both exchanged questionable looks.


	25. sometimes dream bring pain

**Bella's POV: DREAM**

"_Bella I love you." Sam said with passion in his eyes._

"_Sam I love you to." I said with the stupid grin on my face that I just couldn't get off. I looked down the road. There was a guy in a semi-truck was swerving all over. "Sammy, this guy up there he is making me scared."_

_He looked in the direction I was pointing, "Aw it's okay he won't hurt us." He looked at me with happiness in his eyes. "Nothing will ever ruin this moment." He wrapped one of his arms around me._

"_I hope not." My attention was still on the drunk driver. I was worried. I felt myself heat up as Sam's grip tightened around me. My stomach did a flip flop when we put down his head and smelled my hair. It made me remember that's what Edward did. I felt tears gather in my eyes. _

"_Baby? What's wrong? Your heart suddenly sped up then just like stopped all together." Edward completely left my mind when I looked up and saw all that worry, love, kindness. Edward could never show that through his face. He was a cold statue that only cared about himself. I was upset but I wasn't able to stay that way for long._

"_Bella. Have I told you I love you?" he said obviously knowing he already said that. Either way I was grateful and happy he felt the same way I did. _

"_Yes, a million times already. But I don't care because no matter how many times you say you love me I will always love you more." As I said that he chuckled. _

"_You couldn't be any wronger." He said. I un buckled and slid over closer to him. He was so warm and I was so cold. Like deathly cold. I was still nervous about the drunk driver that was getting closer by the minute. _

"_Oh I think you are the one that has thought wrong." I said the butterflies were getting stronger I knew this wasn't going to go as smooth as I wish it would. _

"_Oh really?" he asked. I knew it was a rhetorical but I thought I would give him a run for his money._

"_Yes really." I shifted around so I could face him. "And I can prove it to." I said inching closer to me. I saw a smile spread across his face. The biggest smile I have ever seen him make. It was a crooked smile. Just like Edwar- What! get out of my head! I saw his smile shake. I put both of my hands on his cheeks and I pressed my lips on his warm lips. I kept them there for a good 7 seconds before I pulled back with a smug smile on my face. _

"_I think I win."I said knowing I did. _

_It took him a couple minutes to recollect his thoughts. "I think that kiss would put you in front of me easily. Unless I countered it with a better kiss." He had a special glint that wanted me to let him win. Just this once._

"_I don't think that is possible baby cakes. Not even you could top that one." I paused seeing him fidget. It was like a cat with a mouse. "But, sense you seem so eager to try it maybe, just maybe, you can slip a little and you can try to counter it. But don't think this gives a free pass because I used one important little 3 letter word in there. T-r-y. yes I know what you are thinking. You are wondering what that spells but don't hurt you big head wondering about it because that spells try."_

"_Well I guess we see this little girl over here is over confident." He winked at me. He went in to give me a kiss and I looked out the windshield. I saw that the drunk driver was so close I could see into his car. I let out a gasp as I saw who was behind the wheel. Yes that is right. The closest thing to an angle that could walk the earth. Well at least I thought so. It was him, in the flesh, right before my eyes was my ex. Edward Cullen. But in a flash everything changed. It was now a dirty, fat, driver that had bottle hidden in a brown paper bag next to him. The contents in that bottle was what I am guessing was alcohol in that paper bag. He swerved one more time. It felt as if it was deliberately but he was so intoxicated it couldn't have been. _

"_Sam! Watch out!" I screamed as the stupid man with a 5 o clock shadow swerve and hit us head on. I heard him groan in pain and I screamed as the searing pain passed through my body. My head hit the window with a crunching sound. I smelt the blood before I felt the pain. The glass shattered when I hit it. The glove box threw out its contents at me and I was hit with a hammer of Sam's for when he fixes houses. It hit me right in the chest I heard another crack. Which caused me to scream in pain once again. We wouldn't stop flipping. I knew I had to stay awake though. I stayed strong through all the pain. I screamed the whole way but it was the only way to keep me from losing consciences. We finally came to a halt but to my surprise we landed upside down. We were being suspended in air. Well Sam was but I had no seatbelt on so I smashed onto the roof of the car. All of the doors were smashed in. All of the glass shattered. I had cuts from every place imaginable. I felt blood soaking my shirt from my neck to my right thigh. I wasn't able to breath, it was impossible. It was like when Jake and I used to hang out and when I did took something of his he would sit on my chest till I begged for mercy. But this time no matter how much I begged for mercy it would let up. I couldn't breathe I felt my feet start to lose feeling, then my legs, all the pain subsiding, finally I let the darkness over take me. I shut my eyes and for some reason I had a feeling it would be the last time I would be able to. I would never open my eyes again. _


	26. planning:

**Bella POV:**

"You were screaming a little too loud to have dreamless sleep." Leah said trying to lighten the mood. I was sitting there drenched in sweat sitting on Sam's lap.

"Yeah Bella, you woke up the whole neighborhood." Sam said while getting up to look out the window. I could see all the lights were on in the houses.

"Oops." I couldn't help but giggle. I had always talked in my sleep but not loud enough to wake everyone up.

"Bella, sense you are up so early. I think we have a party to plan." She said with a wink. I knew exactly what party she meant. But that also meant Edward was almost here.

"Well, Sammy, you can't stay here to listen to our plans." I said with a sly smile

"But, honey please." He said while giving me the puppy dog face. I almost gave in when Leah came to my rescue.

"Yeah right. We have planning to do and no matter how puppy like your face can get she is not giving in." she said

"You are going to pay for this Bella." He said but I could totally tell he faking by the look on his face.

I giggled. "I guess I'm just going to have to avoid the big bad wolf." He left the house laughing. Leah ran around the house closing every window, every blinds, and locked the doors. I giggled at her extremes.

She gave me a dirty look. "Do you want to boys looking in here again?" I must have had a distressed look on my face. "That's what I thought." We sat down at the table and Leah pulled out a mystery bucket and dumped out its contents. It was notes and pictures of the jealousy party. She had pictures of places, dresses, cakes, food, everything! It was like we were planning a freaking wedding!

"I didn't know I was getting married." I said jokingly

"You're not but we need to have everything perfect!" she said as she pulled out a notebook labeled decorations. "Let's get started. We want the theme to be blue. Correct?"

"Yes." She showed me streamers, banners, table cloths, ice sculptures, etc. She had hundreds of options. I finally picked some things.

"How much money is this going to cost?" I asked. I knew I didn't have that much money. Sure I had a steady job at the Newton's but I don't know if I should spend all my savings on a party that was just going to get revenge on my ex that left me so many months ago. Wait it isn't even months it has been about 2 years. Jesus that has been a long time, I with that stupid coma hadn't messed everything up for me.

"Don't worry about money. I have it all covered." She said with an evil glint in her eye. I was seriously getting worried.

"I am not even going to ask." I turned my attention back to the next notebook and pictures of hers. We continued this until I fell asleep on the table at close to 4 in the morning. Hopefully no screaming this time.

**Sorry on how short it is….i hope you are liking the book(: **


	27. getting ready

**Bella POV:**

_One week later:_

Leah and I had been cracking done on this stupid planning stuff. I really wondered why Alice liked doing it. Ouch! That one struck a nerve. I would think about them. Seriously there has to be something mental to me! I AM IN LOVE WITH SAM ULEY! Sure I haven't told him yet but when the time comes.

"Bella you might want to pay attention!" Leah screamed at me, we were in her room getting ready for the party which starts later today at 7 and it is 6 in the morning. It is way too early for me to be up.

"Sorry. I didn't realize, yeah you get the point." I finished the sentence with a yawn. I was doing Leah's nails. They were a bright red to match the dress she picked out.

"Save the excuses!" Man Leah was cranky in the morning. No wonder all of our plans were scheduled after noon. I laughed in my head before turning my attention back to Leah's nails.

"Tada! All finished!" finally it had taken at least an hour for me to do her toes and fingers. I messed up a bunch but wouldn't you if it was this early. She next did mine and I was thankful for the time. I got to get a cat nap in.

"Wakey, wakey! Breakfast is ready!" I woke up at the sound of breakfast I haven't ate anything sense yesterday! My stomach was grumbling sense the moment I woke up. I jumped up at looked at the clock. It said 8 o clock. I looked at Leah in confusion.

"I let you sleep a little. I thought you would need to get rid of those bags under your eyes a little bit." I gasped and looked in the mirror. I looked like a freaking raccoon! It's going to take tons of makeup! I can't look like this, I have to look my best!

"Oh my Gawd! I can't go around looking like this!" I was seriously flipping out! I can't believe this was happening on this certain day.

"Dude. Calm down this is fixable, with a bunch of makeup and talent." She paused pointing to herself. "You will look amazing! Like always."

"Well artist. Get to work." I smiled when I said this. I grabbed a pony tail off the counter and used it to pull my hair back. She grabbed all of her supplies and went to work. She finished in an hour.

"Beware mine might take longer than when you did mine." I warned her before I took her supplies and did someone else's makeup for the first. I ended finishing at the same time. Sure it didn't look as good as mine but I was very proud of my work.

"Bella! You did awesome!" Leah jumped up and gave me a bear hug. I looked at the clock it was almost 11 o clock. Jeez time was just flying by. We then went down stairs to get some lunch. I was hungry all over.

"Next hair!" she screamed! She was way to hyper about this.

"Someone is happy about this." I said bored. I felt like I was making a mistake. I feel like something bad is going to happen tonight. I pushed the thoughts to the side and sat down as Leah curled, pinned, brushed, stabbed, pulled, and tied my hair. Every time I said ouch she told me that beauty is a pain. My eyes started to water at some point because she had some many stupid bobby pins in my hair.

"I am done!" she announced before handing me a mirror. I looked in the mirror and saw my hair, it didn't even look like me. My hair was in curls high up on my head with some loose ones hanging down. My bangs were the only straight thing left. I looked amazing I had a blue beaded clip holding up my hair in the back.

"Leah thank you, so much!" I felt tears coming on. Thank goodness Leah put waterproof makeup on me. She always knew I was very emotional.

"That's what sisters are for." She said and that's when the tears started to fall. I grabbed her in a hug. When we started to calm back down I sat her down and started on her hair. I wasn't good with makeup but I was fabulous with hair, not that I am tooting my own horn. I finished her hair it was long enough were I parted it down the middle and swiped her bangs in the back where they were covering her forehead just a little bit. And in the back I did a twist and kept her hair up. It was 4 o clock now and we had to put on sweats because our dresses were a surprise and had to go set up at the place. It wasn't indoors though. I was super excited. We grabbed the bags with our dresses were and our purses and took off to the ….. to set up.

**Sorry about not telling about where it is but I want it to be a surprise….if you think you know where it is review or pm me (:**


	28. party part 1

**Sam POV:**

I haven't seen my baby like at all. I could tell the guys were not too happy about my sulking but I dealt with Jared when Kim left to go to Ohio. Its five minutes to 7, that's when Bella's secret party will begin. She told me at least 2 hundred people were coming and the accepted walk ins as long as they okayed it. Everybody will remember this party I can just feel it. As I pulled in to the parking area in the grass I could hear music all ready playing. Dinosaur by Kesha was playing and some people were all ready dancing. 

"BABY!" Bella screamed coming out of a room and gave me a big hug. She was wearing a white robe.

"I missed you to. Why are you wearing a robe over your pretty dress?" I asked

"Because silly I wasn't done. I have a bunch of costume changes." She touched her lips to mine quickly then ran back into a trailor sense it is outside. It was surrounded by trees. Like in a clearing of some sort.

"Hey have you seen Leah?" Paul came up from behind me and asked. He has already visited the refreshments table…twice.

"Yeah she is changing with Bella in the trailor." I said pointing to it across the clearing in the woods.

"Oh okay. If you see her can you tell her I want to see her." I nodded in response

"So handsome want to ditch this lame party?" a random fake blond asked me while rubbing my arms. I was about to tell her to get lost when Bella showed up in a plain short blue dress.

"Lauren. Get your slimy paws off my boyfriend." She said in a hushed tone. She was shaking seriously.

"Why would he want you anyways. He will probably ditch you like that freak Edward did once he figures out your no fun." Lauren countered obviously not giving up

Bella gasped but kept the tough girl. "Well he obviously found me more attractive then you sense before I came you asked him about 17 different times and showed to his house 6 different times."

Lauren stiffened, "but I am guessing he didn't tell you that I was in his house those 6 times hanging out with him…and by the way out of 6 of those times he was still with you." I was shocked. I didn't know how Bella was going to handle this news. Lauren went to leave.

"Lauren?" Bella asked in her fake sweet voice.

"Yes?" Lauren turned around taken back why Bella was so sweet.

"You got something on your face." Everyone had surrounded the girls during their whole conversation.

"What is it?" Lauren started to reach for her mirror in her purse. I could see Bella smile evilly before she brought her fist back.

"This." Bella said and she took her clentched fist and snapped it forward hitting Lauren straight in the face. This action caused everyone gasp around her and Lauren was knocked out on the ground.

"Holy cow! That hurt!" she said while rubbing her knuckles that were now all red from the contact with Lauren's face. Leah then showed up in a matching dress as Bella's but in bright red.

"What did I miss!" she saw Lauren on the ground out cold. I put my arm around Bella's shoulders, I felt her tense then finally relax under my arm.

"Lauren was talking about Edward cheating on her when they were dating and then Bella smashed her in her face." I heard the guys show up behind us.

"Someone had to do it. But most of us are too chicken to stand up to her." I heard some one say in the croud.

"Allison!" I heard Bella cry as a girl with brown hair that goes down to her mid back. She had bangs that were a little short but not too short. Her hair color had streaks of blond through her hair but it looked natural. If I didn't have an imprint and cared so much about Bella she would be so girlfriend material. She was wearing a dress that ended right above her knees. It was pure white. I looked over to where she was looking and it was right in Jacob's eyes. I heard Quil groan.


	29. Allison

**Jacob POV:**

We went to the group that seemed to be surrounded Bella and some other girl. They were talking, not screaming, nothing. If you weren't in the circle you would have thought they were talking about cleaning supplies. The next thing I knew the girl went to walk away and Bella said something to the girl which had her turn around. She was soon digging in her purse then she looked up with shock and Bella hit her straight in the face with a right hook. The girl went down like a sack of potatoes. She landed with a thud out cold. Leah ran out when we started to walk over.

"Lauren was talking about Edward cheating on her when they were dating and then Bella smashed her in her face." Sam said as we approached the circle.

"Someone had to do it. But most of us are too chicken to stand up to her." Said a voice that sounded like angles singing from above.

"Allison!" Bella screamed so loud and embraced her in a hug. I saw Allison look into my eyes. I knew she was the one. She was just like Bella to Sam, Leah to Paul, and Kim to Jared. She was the only thing standing there, everything was detached she was the only thing that held me there. Holding me in place, gravity had no affect on me anymore. She held my eyes which meant she had confidence. She was beautiful. She had big brown eyes, beautiful hair, etc. I loved everything about her. The way she breathed, the way she spoke, the way she stood. I then heard Quil groan behind me.

"Hi, I'm Jake." I told her and shook her hand. It was so soft.

"Oh, um, I am Allison." She answered she looked flustered. We both walked over to fold out chairs Bella had set up.

"R you part of the res?" I wanted to tell her about the imprinting her but I couldn't unless she knew they were true.

"No actually I just moved her with my sister and best friend from Ohio. I am in forks." Darn! I guess I will have to invite her to a bon fire. It would be more romantic to tell her then anyways.

"Oh that's nice. I live on the reservation. All my buddies do." I pointed to the guys that were eating all the food at the refreshments.

"They must love food." she was eyeing them with a confused face. It doesn't bother me because at restaurants we get the whole, how can they eat all of that look.

"They sure do." I laughed a little bit at that. Because what they are eating now is nothing compared to what they usually do at parties but Bella specifically asked for us not to eat all of her food. I reached down and took her hand. She jumped at the change in temperature, but she didn't pull away like I thought she would. More people were showing up by the boat load. There was at least 250 people here. And Bella said she would probably be getting people all night just waltzing it.

"So…how did you meet Bella?" I was trying to make small talk with her. I didn't know why I was so nervous. We were just sitting around like a bunch of crazy teenagers.

"My parents died in a car crash along with my best friend's parents also. They were going bowling in the winter when they hit a patch of ice and flew off the bridge they were on and hit the rocks and died on impact. Bella was with her dad Charlie in Ohio fishing when I ran into her at the park. I was crying on a rock when she found me. She has been like a sister ever sense." She said with a shrug trying to make it seem like it was no big deal. I could see the tears in her eyes so I pulled her in a hug, she didn't try to fight it or anything. We went on like that for the next hour just talking when a good song came on, the new Eminem's song came on. Not afraid. We were dancing when Quil motioned for me to come over to him.

"Hey I will be right back." I told her before making my way across the dance floor, around the ice sculptor, and across the stupid grass before I got to Quil.

"What do you want?" I was angry I wanted to get back to Allison.

"I wanted to apologize for today when I moaned when you imprinted on Allison."

"Dude it's fine." I went to turn and walk back but he stopped me.

"I wanted to ask her out for dinner tomorrow. But I know you imprinted on her and I don't want to make her choose so you can have her."

"that means a lot to me Quil. Thank you." I then walked over to Allison when Bella picked up an microphone and sounded like she was going to make an announcement.


	30. annoucementparty part 2

**Bella POV:**

It was 9 o' clock. The time Edward was going to be here. I don't know how Leah figured all of this stuff out but she also told me he went to the Voltary to have them mask his sent so the pack wouldn't know he was here. I saw him enter in the clearing. He looked as handsome as ever but I didn't feel that way anymore. I was always afraid of this moment. That I would fall back in love with him, but I felt nothing. I walked up to the stage and I went to make my announcement. This is the only thing Sam knew about, we were going to become officially a couple. Sure the pack knew that but nobody else did, and now was the best time when Edward was here.

"Hi, um, thank you so much for coming." I was nervous. I could be for many reasons I was stating the fact that Sam and I were a thing, my beautiful ex was here, or I was talking in front of people in general.

"I knew you guys were wondering why I threw a party so randomly but I was in a party planning mood, and let's face it who doesn't like to party. The true reason on why I threw this party was because." I paused as Sam walked up to the stage. "Sam and I are officially a couple. I know people out there are thinking that's a stupid reason to throw a huge party like this but this guy is an excellent reason to throw this party!" I finished up while everyone clapped politely and I gave Sam a huge kiss on the lips.

I looked up and saw Edward. He looked like he was foaming from the mouth. Is it possible that Vampires have rabies? I wondered this, strangely I was actually really interested on what the answer was. I looked in Sam's eyes and he had shocked look on his face, why did he have that look on his face.

"Oops I guess we didn't plan the kiss did we." I said to his still frozen face.

"No we didn't." he paused as he nuzzled into my neck. "But I don't mind." I giggled, I was suddenly aware that the people in the crowd were still watching us.

"Come on people are watching us." He looked out into the crowd. "Let's go dance." I grabbed his hand and took off down the steps to the grassy area were other couples were dancing, this included Jacob and Allison. She deserved a fairy tale ad I know Jacob would give it to her. We were dancing to a slow song for a while before Sam decided he was hungry that's when I noticed my stomach was growling at me also.

"Did your mother ever teach you not to clear the buffet table before other people had some." I told him. He must have had everything on the whole buffet. He got everything starting with chicken going to cupcakes. His cheeks reddened instantly.

"And I thought I was the only one that blushed." I said more to myself than to him with my voice dripping with sarcasm. He is always giving me crap for blushing all the time.

"Let's sit over here." He pulled me over to where everyone else from the pack was sitting. There was one new person included here and it was Allison. She was actually smiling! I have never seen her smile. She was practically glowing.

"So I see you and Jake hit it off pretty well." She never was the one to get embarrassed like I did so instead of turning her head away or blushing she looked me in the eye.

"Pretty much." She said, its wasn't sarcastic, it held emotion unlike other times we have talked. I know how much it killed for her parents to die in a car accident like that one. I know she blames herself because she was on the phone with her mom who was driving at the time.

"That's great. He is really a nice guy." It was completely true he was an amazing guy. I looked over at Jacob who was looking back at me with gratitude.

"Thank you." Jacob mouthed at me. I just nodded back at him.

"Nice announcement back there Bells." Embry said sarcastically. One day these boys are going to get it.

"Your just jealous that you can't get any of this." Is said gesturing to my face. He stuck out his tongue at me like a five year old and I giggled at how immature he was.

"You are sooooo immature." I pointed out

"You stuck your tongue out at me this morning Bella." Paul countered.

"Oh so you are all turning on me. I see how it is." I took a bite out of the fry I was holding. Then pointed it at everyone.

"I am on your team Bells." Sam said when I pointed at him. I ate the rest of my fry before I answered him back.

"You're just saying that so I don't get mad at you and walk away or having the bouncers kick you out." I kept a straight face during the whole time I said that and I was really surprised when I was able to achieve it. We talked for a little bit before Quil made a comment on how there was a piece of hair in his cupcake which made us all burst into stomach hurting laughs.

"Well, Well, Well, Bella. I didn't realize you would move on so quickly." Edward had shown up. Appearing out of thin air, like usually, he did not look happy one bit.


	31. author note

**Author note!**

**I am so sorry. I know you guys probably hate me. I am publishing a new story. It is an Edward and Bella story. It is all human. If you would like to read it. **

**I have to make a brand new schedule. **

**Thursday and Mondays I will update this story**

**Tuesday and Wednesdays I will update the other story. **

**And the other days I will try to update but I will be typing. If I change anything I will tell you guys. **

**I know I have taken a lot of time off. I am so sorry; I missed typing for this story. I had lost my flash drive again and I lost motivation but now I have got it back! I am going to type so much I'm going to get carpitunal! Ha Ha Ha! But I'm not kidding! I love you guys, you have supported me when I didn't update, I hope you forgive me and don't stop reading my story. I am really selfish for not updating. I know how much it means to you if I type so I will! My goal by the end of this story to get 100 reviews! Please try and get me there!**


	32. Bella got a back bone

**Bella POV**

He looked frightening, like a vampire in many ways, once again the saying "If looks could kill" flashed though my mind. "If anyone should have questions it should be me." I shouted at him, I challenged him to interrupt me. When he didn't I continued, "You don't even know what type of crap you have put me through. And that's not even the best part! You think you can show up here out of the blue expecting me to still be in love with you!" I was mad. Wait being mad would be a understatement! I was furious! Outraged! Words could not even begin to explain how I felt!

"Bella, you have to understand. I left you to pro-" I interrupted him. I didn't want to listen to his petty excuses! His pathetic reason on how he used me then thought you could just leave with no foul. Then to come back and sweep me off my feet with the one word protect. Trying to get me to understand that he was caring about me and that's why he left.

"Were you protecting me when you said you went hunting with your family. When you made me stay home being protected by jasper who you know could have killed me easily. And you didn't care about that because you thought it would be an easier way to get rid of me!" I saw everyone had a shocked look on their face but I didn't know I how I knew this but I knew what I was saying was true.

"Come on Bella you know that isn't true." He kneeled down as if he was going to try to comfort me. Yeah right! Over my dead body!

"Oh really is that why you won't make eye contact with me?" I could just see his discomfort and it made me happy. I didn't know what type of person I was turning in to but I could just savor the look on his stupid, charming, pathetic, face. The face I once loved I wanted to crush.

"Oh yeah also Edward I had a very interesting conversation with Lauren earlier. Do you care to explain?" I was using my sweet voice which made everyone confused. I could just tell by the looks they were giving me.

"I, I, don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered his way through the sentence. He knew exactly what Lauren said and I finally got my proof that it was true. If it knew it wasn't going to brake my hand I would hit him. But, 1.) I really didn't need a trip to the hospital right now 2.) I knew it was not going to hurt him 3.) it was probably going to start a fight between Sam and Edward.

"Oh you know. When I was working at the Newton's and you were home. And I came to surprise you and Laurens car was in the drive and you told me she was just stalking you." I put my hand underneath my chin and rested it on the table.

"Yeah, I remember that." He looked like he was going to run away any moment. But I know he wouldn't do anything till I was done with this. I looked deep into his eyes. They were red. Deep red. I knew he had been drinking human blood. And he told me once he would only drink human blood if he knew a fight was going to happen.

"Well Edward, I knew you were lieing. I just brushed it off my shoulder as if it was nothing. But I know you were cheating on me with the fake blond wannabe LAUREN!" My voice towards the end of the sentence soon became a scream. Everyone was looking at us but after 10 or so minutes on silence they all turned back to their own conversations. I could just feel the anger rolling off of me. I did not go through so much misery and pain for months just to be taken advantage of once more. If he thought that was going to happen then I have news for you buddy!

"I never liked her. You need to believe me!" his voice just dripped with how desperate he really was. Did he really think I was going to believe that one? How stupid does this guy think I am! 

"Honestly Edward, I think I." I paused adding the whole dramatic touch to it, "Don't believe you at all, I might have in the past but things have changed." I heard Sam let out a breath of relief. "As you can see." I gestured to my table of friends and saw him grimance.

"Come on Bella! I think you can do better that dating a mutt." That hit low. Speaking sense I will become a 'mutt' as he put it. I wanted to shout in his face make him go through the pain I had to endure! He didn't have the right to insult my friends!

"It's better than being with a bloodsucker any day." I sneered at him and was glad when I saw the shock and hurt on his face.

"Bella. I cant believe you would choose them over me. They are dangerous!" I cut him off before he continued on his rant that he did not deserve.

"No you listen to me, you left me, they didn't. Do the math, I thought you were smarter than me you have been around for about 100 years or so. And I also think you can last without me, you have done it before." I shrugged and turned my attention back to my friends. I leaned against Sam which made Edward growled. I think I am going to tease him.

"What's wrong Eddie boy. Don't like how I am so close to Sam." I smiled and pecked Sam on the lips. I heard Edward growl, I felt the wind blow against me. I heard gasp then I was hit hard by something cold. I was thrown to the ground and the next thing I knew I saw darkness.

**A/N My internet is out at my moms house so i am going to write it and when I get to my dads I will publish it! I love how you guys are so patient for me. It will get better when I get internet at my moms house…I love you guys**


	33. Jealous much

**A/N Everyone I would like to tell you I am going to switch up my chapters, they are going to get longer, my main goal before finishing this story is to get 100 reviews, please help me get to my goal. I know I never said this but I do not own anything twilight, I wish. If I did get to own something I would want to own Emmet. He is my favorite. I just like messing with the characters, its so much fun. All you wolf fans please give my other story (Edward and Bella) story a chance. It is called The Pizza Guy. It's all human. Please review and tell me what you think… Love you guys**

**Sam POV:**

"Bella!" I screamed out in angst. I watched as the bloody bloodsucker jumped across the table and hit my dear Bella solid. No body was paying attention to us thankfully. I couldn't react in time so now I was staring at the body of the girl I loved on the floor, knocked out. The awful leach was moving himself into the shadows of the woods, that coward. I knelt down next to Bella to check her pulse, it was normal and her breathing was normal also. We just had one problem, she wasn't waking up!

"Come on wake up." Leah was now on the other side of Bella patting her arm. The others sat around us in a circle; I looked at each one of their faces. They all held the same emotion on their face, worry and sadness. Allison's face though had tears streaming down her face, I understood why she was so sad, she lost both of her parents and the person she looks up to is on the ground just been attacked by a blood sucker!

"Paul. Sam. Pick her up and carry her to the car, we need to get her to Billy's." Jake ordered. "Allison. Leah. Get the back seat of the truck ready so we can lay her down back there." I grabbed her feet and Paul grabbed her head and we edged to the woods so know one would question what was going on. Allison and Leah immediately took off to the truck and the rest of the pack stayed behind to cover for us.

"Allison, open the door." I ordered as we approached the car, I moved Bella so she was just in my arms while Paul went to start to car. I put her down in the back on top of the sheets Leah and Allison put down. The three of them smashed them selves in the front with Leah in the middle, Paul driving, and Allison in the passenger seat. I hopped into the bed of the truck and they took off. I was glad we took my truck instead of Bella's. We were going every bit of 100 mph. Bella's didn't go over 50, maybe 60 if you were pushing it.

We got to Billy's and I jumped out the back in one fluid motion. I approached the door and knocked on it hard. "Billy, Open up! Something is wrong with Bella." The girls had picked up Bella from the car and were behind us waiting for the old man to get the door. Paul was walking to the back of the house to see if he was back there.

"Sam. He is back in the kitchen. I see the light and his shadow." I we walked in a bee line to the back of the house. We knocked on the sliding glass window startling a shadow that was sitting at the table. Billy, I am guessing, rolled over and pushed back the drapes that was blocking our view to the inside of the house. He looked shocked when he unlocked the door and slid it over to let us in.

"Billy…Bella….Bloodsucker…Hit…knocked out…" Leah said through her tears. Leah and Bella just started their sisterly relationship and now Bella was in danger because of a jealous leach that can't control his temper. And he said we were dangerous! Ha!

"Leah calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened." Billy said while Paul tried to get Leah to calm down. Leah took in a couple shaky breaths before explaining to Billy what had happened at the party. Billy was very angry at what had happened. I then realized that Allison was still holding Bella by herself and it looked like her arms were going to give out at any moment.

"Allison give Bella to me." She handed her to me with a sigh a relief and I then took Bella into the living room. I placed her down and moved her hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful, I placed my hand on her forehead, and she was on fire.

"Billy come in here. Quick. Bella is burning up." Billy and the others stood around me. I got off my knees and moved myself out of the way to give Billy more space to get in there. He touched her head and his brows knitted together in confusion.

"Paul give me your hand." Paul looked at me then gave his hand to Billy. He kept his hand on Bella's head as he compared the temperatures. He let out a big breath before turning his head to me.

"I believe she is going through the change. But the thing I am wondering is why she didn't change on the spot. From what you said she seemed to be angry enough to fall through with the change." We all sat there for what seemed like hours before the others filed in. They all pulled up chairs where we sat and waited for Bella to come around. A couple hours at the least must have passed before Bella started to stir. I clutched my hands together into a fist so hard that my knuckles were white. She sighed but then turned onto her side. She was now sleeping. It was close to 1 in the morning now; we all said our good byes before heading out the door. Jake called Charlie and told her that Bella was staying at his house. After he hung up he turned to look at me and told me I could stay also.

"Thanks Jake, I just need a pillow and a blanket if you don't mind." I didn't want to feel like I was forcing myself like I was taking over his house. He went down the hallway and came back with a blue blanket and a white pillow. I muttered a sleepy thanks before lying on the ground and drifted off to deep sleep.

**A/N: Everyone would like you to know there is a very important poll about this story on my profile! Remember I my goal is to get 100 reviews before I end this story.**

**Reviews = a visit from the hot Sam Uley! **giggles** just kidding he is all mine **throws head back and laughs** but seriously review please**


	34. Good Cullen Gone Bad

**Edward POV:**

I feel terrible for hitting Bella. I probably killed her, oh god. What will the family think of me? They would probably want to kill me and burn me and then dance on my ashes. I should have held back my temper. It was these thought that lead me into hiding in the woods in Canada. I am in hiding and I don't even know what I am hiding from.

The family? The wolves? The shame? The anger? Probably all of the above. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Alice and Emmet would want to rip my throat out, Mom would have disappointment and sorrow take over her features, Dad would shake his head and blame himself saying that he didn't raise me right, Rosalie and Jasper would just sit there staying out of the conversation even though Rose would want to slap me and say I told you so and Jasper would say I told you that would happen if we came back. I couldn't care less what Rose and Jasper thought, I'm used to Rose's problem with me and Jasper is the reason we had to move anyways.

I leaned back on the cold forest ground and looked at the sun that was slowly setting. The sunset had my cursed vampire skin faintly sparkling. I sat there as the sun set until I was enclosed in darkness, I felt peacefulness over take me thinking I was all alone and I would be alright. Yeah, I was wrong, right on cue my phone started buzzing underneath me. I wanted to chuck it at the trees then hunt down who ever ruined my moment.

I took a look at the caller ID, sighed, then answered it and waited for the wrath of the pixie to begin.

"_What are you doing sitting in the middle of the woods!" screamed the annoying midget on the other line. _

"_Hello to you to Alice." I replied back not even bothering to answer her question, my voice dripped sarcasm which I knew for a fact that would anger her more than she already was. _

"_Shut it Edward. You better get you moping butt to the house now." She roared which caused me to pull back the phone if I want to keep my hearing. _

"_What if I don't want to?" I said in a matter a fact tone, I knew everyone would be able to hear my answer and that it would upset Esme. I heard her gasp in the back that immediately made me regret my answer. _

"_Edward, I couldn't care if you got ripped to shreds but Mom and Dad both love you so if you don't get her by tonight I will rip off your arms and give them back to you in months." Ah good old Rosalie, at least she was blunt with you, no beating around the push with her. I ignored the rest of her feeble attempts to threaten me. _

"_Dude, I don't want your depressed self home, I am with Rose on that one but Mom is a mess and Dad is making a rut in the kitchen with all the pacing he is doing," said a booming voice which was obviously Emmet's. Even my child like brother hated me, go figure. _

"_I am not coming home, maybe in a month or two. I love you guys." With that said I hung up the phone and crushed it against the tree with such force it split the tree in two. _

I groaned in frustration which made some birds fly away scared, and even a few pooped on me. Just great! To put thee icing on this perfectly messed up day. I punched another try slitting it in half, then dropped to my backside in defeat and pulled and my knees. I cried out in agony when I replayed the memories of tonight, darn you vampiric mind.

I snarled as my head came to memory when Bella announced that she and that over sized dog were an item, and that kiss! Ugh I moaned in agony thinking about what I destroyed between my love and I. I picked up my head and looked at the stars noticing you could see so much more here than in the city. I grabbed a bolder next to me and launched it over the trees; I faintly heard a thud when it landed probably more than 200 yards away.

I took a deep breath took calm down when I smelled human blood. I instantly felt the burning sensation in my throat. I ran full speed to where the beating hearts were heard. I jumped on to a tree so I was over looking my prey. It was a wife and a husband camping, just married. Yuck.

_What did I do to deserve this man standing in front of me? – Wife _

_I love how she said I do. I love how she uses my last name. - Husband _

Ugh, newly weds. I blocked out their thoughts as I jumped down from the tree right in front of the balding male, and smiled wickedly at his terrified expression. I stalked forward hearing his heart pick up dramatically, I knew his in stinks were telling him to run but he was paralyzed by his fear. "Wh...Who ar…are y…you?" He asked stuttering every word; I took my eyes off the poor man and looked to were the girl was, I think she said she was going to get firewood. Great she can come back to a blood drained husband.

"I am your worst night mare." I said calmly while coming in arms length with the male. He took a small step back and took in a shaky breath. "Tsk, tsk, never move away from a vampire." I hissed and the blood drained from his face quickly. I sped to him and picked him up by the throat and started to choke him. He sputtered and coughed trying to get in the fresh air he needed, we aren't going to have any of that. I let out a dark chuckle as I put my mouth to his neck, the venom glistened my teeth as my teeth grazed his neck.

"I love you Kelly." He whispered before I sank my teeth into his soft skin that covered the biggest artery. My thirst was subsided when I felt it flow down my dry throat. It was warm, had a sweet taste to it unlike that god awful animals. Some blood missed my mouth and dripped down his lifeless neck which I licked up with my tongue and slurped until he had no ounce of blood left into him. I un leached my self from the male and let him drop to the ground before turning around. I came face to face with a brunet and big brown eyes which made me think of Bella which made my growl and lunge at the horror struck widow.

Laying on top of her I put my lips to her ear and whispered deeply, "See what I did to your lover there Kelly, That's what your going to look like in a few minutes." I chuckled and lifted her chin and put my lips to her neck like I had done with the male. She gasped as I put pressure on her neck with my teeth that almost cut through the skin. I saw the reflection looking back at me through her muddy brown eyes that held no emotion except terror, the person looking back at me, looked at me but had bright red eyes, and I loved it. I let out a dark chuckle as the venom coated mouth and I slid my teeth into her tiny fragile neck. Then she screamed in pain as I sucked her blood out with out her permission, her pain brought me joy.

**A/N I hoped you liked this chapter, it showed Edward's evil side. Dr. Cullen isn't going to be happy with his red eyes ;) check out the pole on my profile..it depends on this stories future! Review please!**

**Reviews = getting to hit Edward on the head with a hammer. **laughs evily** just joking! I wish though, I talked to Mrs. Meyer and she doesn't want us harming her money makers…Oh well, maybe next time:) but PLEASE review it means a lot to me**


	35. good, bad, evil, all end badley

**A/N This is going to be Bell when she is knocked out she has a wittle bit of a vision type thing just so you guys don't get to confused. **

**Warning! It is kinda freaky in this chapter ….you have been warned**

**Bella POV:**

Whoa. I remember being hit by something cold and hard and seeing dark but when was I don't know when I was moved. I was now in a tunnel that was dark on one end and light on the other. "Hello?" I called out but all I got was back was my own voice echoing against the tunnel's walls. I was startled by the aloneness, I looked both ways trying to take in my surroundings. I got closer to the wall to my right were there was drawings of some type, I couldn't make them out because I was too close to the dark side.

I took a step and fell on my stomach, I felt a tingling sense in my palms. I lifted them up and saw blood starting to show, then I coughed, and surprise! Red liquid came out of my mouth. I got up dusting my self up and headed towards the light. I let out a soft giggle because everyone is always saying 'don't go towards the light' in movies, how ironic that I am doing what they don't want me to do.

I felt like I was floating towards the brightness at the end of this ever lasting tunnel. I didn't fall once when I got to the writing on the other side of the tunnel. I looked at it and gasped, it had the word visions written across the brick wall in red ink. It smelled rust and salt, oh my God! It's blood. I kneeled to the ground and though up all of the food I had in me in the past 24 hours.

I got back up and looked at the pictures underneath, they all seemed to be made out of chalk. So much detail, so wonderful. I looked at it closer and realized it was me, and Edward? I rubbed my hand against the picture making it smear slightly.

The first row of pictures was when Edward walked into the cafeteria and I was gawking like an idiot. I will never forget that day, asking Jessica so many questions, getting death glares from Rosalie Hale. Ah the good old days. The next one was when I almost got hit by Tyler's van in the school hall way. And finally the last one was just Edward and his family, not me. They were seated around their dining room table discussing something that seemed really important, Edward looked like he was in great pain while the others just looked angry or happy.

The second row of pictures was Edward and I in our meadow laying side by side with my hands going though his hair, I miss that hair. He had a soft sparkle to him from the sun and a smile to match it. The next one was him kissing me in his room, well it looked like it except it had a large bed. There were another in his room again except he was on one knee and was slipping a ring on my finger. I sniffled at the beautiful moment even though I knew it would never happened but I would have loved to get to get the chance.

The next row had me screaming in agony on the ground thrashing while the family behind me were tearing the body of James apart. The next one was Alice, Edward and I in some type of palace, we looked like we were being held against our will. I had a red rim around both of my eyes, my face was botchy, and my eyes were puffy. Alice had her head in her hands while Edward was suspended in the air in pain. Across the room there was a small blond child, with bright red eyes, and she looked like she was enjoying the pain Edward was in, almost like she was the cause of it. My eyes found the next picture were it was Edward on the red head from James coven and her head was in his hands, and there was a small wolf. Ah a shape shifter.

The next was I was standing in front and there was a red bubble around all of my friends and family. Well my werewolf and, gulp, vampire family. I let a tear slip, there was the people from the second picture on this row, the one in the palace, standing against across from us and were sitting in a defensive crouch.

The last and final row only had two pictures in it, one was happy and the other was disturbing. The first one had a picture of me and Edward, then it was this little girl in the middle of us. It was beautiful but I am wondering who the little girl was, I have never seen her before.

I was thinking about the picture still as I look over, it was Edward and I, we were in the woods behind my house. The last picture was amazing this one was very disturbing. Edward was holding me were my back was arched but my body was limped as if he was just supporting all of my weight, Edwards mouth was lined in red, blood, my blood, it was dripping off of his mouth and there was dry bloods on my neck were it looks like it was oozing out at one point. The reason why my body was limp was because I was de….dead.

This is impossible, that wont happen, he wouldn't bite me, he only drinks animals. The only reason his eyes are golden is because of his vegetarian lifestyle, he wouldn't change that now after all of these years. I heard the clacking of heels coming from the darker side of the tunnel but I ignored them as I tried to talk myself into thinking Edward would never hurt me physically, but how did I get here, something hard and cold, like a vampire. The heels stopped right behind me and I thought to turn around and ask them if they knew who drew this.

"Excuse me do you know who drew thi-" I stopped early when I noticed who was standing in front of me, it was Alice. Well, I thought it was Alice, snarl to her usual happy features. I would have been happy but frankly I was scared out of my mind. She had the scary look of a vampire that would make me run away in a heart beat but I couldn't get my legs to work.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." She said in a teasing tone while shaking her head she stepped closer to the pictures on the wall and tapped her chin and clucked her tongue, "I see that you found the pictures I drew." I started screaming, I was locked in place and she just watched me. I stopped when i ran out of breath so I was left on the wall panting while she stood there just looking at me.

"These are my visions of you, I saw all of these before we even met. At the beginning this vision was going to happen." She said pointing at the one with Edward and I with the little girl. "But some stupid human picked a awful dog over my brother, so this one will happen." She pointed to the other one with Edward killing me. I shuffled back until I hit the brick wall.

"Why Alice?" I looked at her and her eyes were filled hatred as she stepped closer to me pinning me to the wall. I could feel her cold breath against my face which brought back so many memories. I felt a rebellious tear fall from my eyes, I went to brush it off but realized I was paralyzed and wasn't able to move anything. I must have looked terrified because Alice smiled at me with an evil glint in her eye.

"With out you my family was happy and not messed up. Then you came and we thought it would be happy but no you just had to keep getting in danger." She spat in my face before continuing her little rant, "We had to risk our lives over and over for what? One tiny little human that we usually don't glance at twice, but no my ignorant brother couldn't read your puny mind, he had to break the code and wonder how he couldn't."

"I didn't mean to, I cant die, please tell him not to do this to me." I tried to keep the calm in my voice with no luck. Even I could hear the sorrow, fright, and betrayal in my voice which just gave her the satisfaction.

She leaned in and put her lips by my ear to tell me a secret, "Bella, let me tell you a little secret," she breathed in my ear which caused me to shiver, "If he didn't kill you I would gladly do the dirty work for him." She winked to me stepped back and used her nails to cut slightly above my large artery, not enough to kill me or anything but enough to draw blood.

I heard her little giggle but when I looked up she was gone. I took a deep breath to look at the pictures again but they were gone, except one. And that one was were I was in Alice's arm but her mouth was on my throat. My body was limp and my legs, head, and right arm were twisted in odd angles. I looked closer to see if it was even me, I gasped and got closer. I had a red gash across my throat that wasn't bleeding, but was not completely healed.

I started screaming I then heard a ghostly chuckle, I fell to the ground still screaming, not able to stop. My life would end soon, but not if I had anything to do about it. I was on the ground tears streaming down my face when I heard some one calling my name. I got off my knees and headed towards the caring husky voice, it sounded like it was coming from outside the tunnel on the light side. As I exited the tunnel I heard Alice's voice say 'see you later Bella' which just gave me chills.

**A/N: this chapter was really long, remember to check out the poll on my profile..it is important. **

**Reviews = no creepy visit from the scary secret Alice. **laughs evilly****


	36. cuts, grocery stores, molly, oh my!

**A/N: The story is soon coming to an end, I already know how it is going to end and everything, there is probably going to be lots of chapters still but it is all leading up to the end so don't worry about the poll. And sorry my story got so far off the summery…remember to read my new story The Pizza Guy pretty please! Just pretend it isn't Edward **hopeful smile****

**Sam POV:**

I was on the floor not able to fall asleep after I woke up an hour ago, now it was 4 am and I was waiting for my darling to wake up. I sat there and thought about our relationship and we have almost been together for a year, I know it doesn't seem like I but sense with her coma. My thought trailed off as I heard Bella's heart beat speed up, and then she started screaming. This girl had some serious problems with her night mares.

I called her name multiple times and the started to claw at her neck like she was trying to cut it, I pulled her hands away but she picked them back up against my strength and clawed again. She used her sharpest nail on her ring figure and sliced a little bit of her neck before I grabbed her hand, put it down and used all my strength to keep it there.

"Let go." She said in an angry voice that sounded similar to the short Cullen girl that was a couple with the blond emotion controller. She pulled away and sliced the rest, it was right above her main artery that would have killed her if she was even a half an inch lower. She had tears running down her face but wasn't screaming. I guess I spoke too soon because she started screaming all over again but stopped and her eyes opened.

"Sam?" she mumbled tiredly, her dream must have kept her awake so it's like she didn't get any sleep, and I need to get her a towel or something for her neck. I stopped my inner babbling when I realized she was still looking at me and was waiting for me to reply.

"Yes Bella." She lifted up her hand and touched her neck and started to scream. I ran to her and kneeled down next to her and brushed her hair out of her face. "I know you scratched yourself when you were dreaming." It was half true so it still counts. Right? I patted her head and grabbed a wet towel for her neck from the kitchen. I wiped the blood off her neck gently and pecked her on the lips. She smiled at me but I could still see the panicked look in her eye.

_Ring, ring, ring_

"_Hello?"_

"_Sam? Its Seth I am running to the grocery store in La Push to supply our empty fridge, do you need anything?" said the deep voice that was on the other line_

_I thought to myself for a minute before answering him, "Nah, thanks though, I think we have everything that we need, and can you call Billy for me please and tell him to come back to his house please." _

"_Sure, Bye." Click. _

**Seth POV: **surprise!** **

After I hung up with Sam I called Billy and told him that Sam needed him, the reason why Sam couldn't call him himself is a mystery. I headed to the nearest super market in La Push to get some food sense with the whole where wolf thing we empty our fridge every 2 days or so. I was driving down to the grocery store, driving on the twist and turns of the road, listening to kiss FM.

"Hey Seth," Called the bum that stays next to the door that enters the store, he is there every time I come and once we hung out and talked for a little. He lost his job so his wife dumped him and took the kids, then married an old rich dude. He told me he has been here ever sense then because he likes seeing the young people be able to buy things for there families. Weird I know.

"Hey Mr. Robertson," I yelled back at the middle aged man sitting on the curb next to the flowers, and waved. I grabbed a cart and headed to the chip isle muttering to myself the whole way. I had to grab like 10 of everything I grabbed in the store, I paid the total of 150 dollars and started to walk out. I grabbed all the bags so I wouldn't need the cart; I had no problem, except I couldn't see.

I hit something that I thought was just a cart but a split second later I heard a muted ouch. "Oh, jeez, are you okay?" I sat the bags down and ran to the blond girl sitting on the sidewalk. She nodded her head and her over sized designer sun glasses almost fell off her face, she stood up brushing herself off. She was only a couple inches shorter than me, she is really tall.

"I'm Seth." I said while helping her up, her skin was so soft. She had long blond hair that looked so silky, it was also natural curly.

She smiled and fixed her shirt, "I'm Molly." She said in a bell like voice. She took off her glasses and I gasped. Her eyes pulled me to the ground, no one else was around us, and it was just me and her. I was only half aware she was waving her hand in front of my face. "Hello? You there?" I heard her feeble attempts to pull me out of my heaven on earth.

"I am sorry; I just didn't know how beautiful your eyes are." I saw her blush just a little bit not even close to how Bella blushes though. I just wanted to rub my hand across her cheek, and then put my lips to hers. But I couldn't because she was going to be freaked out by me. "Anyways, where are you from?" I was truly interested because if she lived in Alaska or something it wouldn't work out.

"I am from Ohio but we just moved to La Push. What about you?" I barely remembered she had asked me a question because I was too busy doing the happy dance in my head. I mentally slapped myself for just staring at her for the second time in the past five minutes

"Born and raised in good old La Push." I smiled a big goofy grin and she giggled, I would do anything to hear that sound again. It was wonderful, an amazing sound that makes me feel like I'm flying. "In a couple weeks we are having a bon fire to tell the legens of our tribe do you want to come with me?" She squeaked a yes then we went our separate ways reluctantly.

I waited for Sam to pick up his retarded phone to tell him something,

"_Hello?"_

"_Sam its Seth." I wonder why he doesn't just add my number._

"_Hey Seth," He sounded distracted I might as well tell him quick._

"_I imprinted."_

**A/N this chapter was for one of my best friends Molly, you are in my story finally, happy? It took me forever to work her in, and just so you know the story is coming to an end. Depressing I know right! Please give me 100 Reviews **_**PRETTY PLEASE!**_

_**REVIEWS = YOUNG SETH BEAR RUNNING INTO YOU AT THE GROCERY STORE **WINK WINK****_


	37. unknown POV

**A/N I am closing my other story The Pizza Guy sense like no body is reading it, I will start a new story when I finish this one so don't be afraid to send in your ideas, I also will need a beta for a new story so if you want the job (: **

**Unknown POV: Well I know but you don't. **

The deed is done; she is scared out of her mind. Poor girl really thought she had a chance with us, maybe the others but not with us and we practically rule the family and they do what we ask. We had this plan before she was even born. Have her fall in love, break her, he was supposed to come back, and they would get married, have the little kid, bring the Voltary, and happy ever after.

She has brought way to much drama and pain to my family for her to get away with it, now she is going to be gone. Good bye Isabella Swan. I grabbed my silver phone out of my pocket and used speed dial to call my brother with the over sized ego that is hiding in the woods. Last time I was on the phone with him I was surrounded by the family so I had to pretend that I cared for that pathetic excuse for a human when she got hit by Edward, boo hoo.

_Answer your phone, "Hey Edward I did it she is shaking in her boots." I let out a loud laugh that scattered a couple birds a couple feet in front of me._

"_Nice job, I cant wait to get to finish this, who would want a half vampire half human daughter anyways." He scoffed, I knew the plan was more difficult for him sense he found out he was going to have a daughter with her but I talked him into it. _

"_That's the spirit!" I let out a laugh and he laughed with me, he was happier than usual. I then heard screaming in the back round. This picked up my interest._

"_What is that screaming from in the back round?" He stopped laughing as if I caught him doing something bad, wait, that's what I had done. It sounded like a females voice screaming to stop the burning. "Tsk, tsk little brother, what have you done? Changing people, that's not good. What will dear old father will think?" _

_"Her name is Kelly and she was very yummy, so was her husband, I sucked him dry though." He laughed, no wonder he was so happy, he had real blood. Lucky son of a gun. _

"_And you didn't save any for me! I'm shocked." We have always been sharing blood, we both cant live with out it. We drink a little bit at a time so we don't change our eyes. I heard him chuckle, one of these days I am going to rip his voice box out. Then I will show him something to laugh at. _

"_Well I must go; the girl is almost done changing." _I sighed and mumbled a good bye and walked to my house. My heels clacked as I made my way to my across the concrete to the house. I walked up my stairs fixing my already perfect hair and entered and was hit with a once calming smell with one that was repulsive. The smell didn't change but the way I thought about it did.

Now it reminded me with guilt but I had to keep it together, or the emotion sensor will pick it up and boom, every thing is done. All our hard work would be a waist.

"Hey mom, and dad. I am going to go hunting later do you want to come." They turned down my offer kindly and I was very happy for it. Animal blood repulses me and I don't want them to think that I cant stand it. I headed upstairs to my room to see my so called mate. They say you only meet one mate, that's true but the one I have now is not it. I found mine when I first came here but the other one is just a decoy. Edward is my real one and I love him and he loves me but we have to keep it a secret which is hard.

"knock knock." I whispered as I entered to see the decoy on our bed looking at the ceiling. He turn to look at me and his golden eyes looked right through me, saw all of my secret, but of course he didn't. I lay next to him and he wrapped his arm around me and I sighed. "I missed you," as I snuggled into his hard chest. We didn't speak for a long time, we just sat there.

"No you didn't." He murmured against my hair, I gasped and looked at him. "Don't give me that look; I know you and Edward are together and that you plan on killing Bella Swan." He sighed and moved reluctantly away from me. I tried to pull him back but he just shrugged off my touch, he turned his face away from me, probably in disgust.

"Babe? How did you find out?" I sat up and looked at his figure facing away from me, his shoulders started to shake, he looked like he was dry sobbing. He looked at me and I realized he was laughing, with out humor, or emotion. I put my hand on his hand that was sitting on top of the bed, but he pulled it back like I shocked him.

"Like it wasn't obvious, everyone was gone hunting and you were pulling in that stupid car of your you are so much about and I heard you talking to him." He spat in my face before going back into the silent state he started in. I thought I was whispering, I was but he had super sonic hearing. I didn't want him to find out about this.

"Don't tell anyone!" I whispered at him and he let out another dark chuckle. He looked at me with fury in his eyes but he looked calm as can be. He pointed his finger at me and jabbed me in the shoulder than made be lean back a little bit.

"Always thinking about yourself, I never really liked Edward, and I did like Bella. Those are two good reasons why to tell." He spat in my face, I opened my mouth to defend myself but he interrupted, "But I wont tell because I used to love you and I still do and I couldn't hurt you like that, and by the way red eyes look good on you." He said while handing me a hand held mirror before taking off out the door.

I stood there gaping at my blond, ex-husband, Jasper. "I thought I loved you to." I mumbled and I knew he heard me because I heard his dark laugh then I heard screeching tires. He must be in a rush to get away from me. I put in the gold contacts in my eyes before jumping out my window, time to start planning on getting rid of Isabella Marie Swan.

**A/N: OOOOO it is Alice **gasp** Review and let me know who you thought it was in the beginning. I hope you guys like this chapter. 100 reviews make Twilightchick98 very happy…. **

**Reviews = cookies! lol**


	38. Forgive me!

A/N: Hello, I am very sorry for the past like year! I have not published or anything, I had given up on my writing and I went through very hard times with my family. Things are still rough but they are getting better. Please don't give up on me I promise to keep strong and keep writing. Please read what I have and believe in me. There are people that gave up on this story but for the people that haven't please review and tell me you care! I promise to update as many times as I can! Please, I promise it will never happen again! Please Review and tell me you haven't given up on me!


	39. Phone Call

**A/N: well, hello. Long time no see, thanks for keeping with the story. This is the next chapter…sorry if its kinda off I havent wrote for this story in forever! So please hang with me till I start getting used to things again. **

**Bella POV: **

Everything has been weird since my dreams with Alice continued. Lately though they haven't hurt me physically since that one. I'm terrified at these dreams, I can't even sleep anymore at night, but my need to sleep wins over fear and Alice visits me again.

Poor Sam, he has to deal with me most nights. My screams and shaking, its horrible and I can tell it worries him. Even though he refuses to show it I know it bugs him and he wishes it would end. I know he only is worries and hurts because he loves me but sometimes I wish life wasn't like this and we never fell in love.

My phone rang shoving me out of my thoughts. I reached to grab it off the seat next to me, hoping it was my twin sister Leah. When I noticed it was a number I didn't recognize I was nervous to answer. My curiosity got to the better of me and I answered the call.

"Hello? Bella?" a unforgettable southern accent said over the phone. I almost dropped the phone in surprise.

"Uh, yes this is?" I could barely make the words exit my mouth. I was shaking, weather it was fear or excitement, I don't know.

"It's Jasper," he said. I almost screamed. I silently thanked my guardian angel or the elders, that I was in the car alone. Shock over took me and I forgot he was on the phone until he continued to repeat, "Bella? Bella? You there?"

"Of course, yes. Yeah. Sorry I was just a little surprised," that was an understatement. I was completely caught off guard, after months…well at least 2 years of silence this sudden shout would have shocked anyone. Especially in these circumstances.

"Well, you are definetly going to be shocked with the news I have for you," He said. I froze up, this could go very bad or very good. My thought shifted away to the nightmares I had received.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes, but I cant talk about it now. We will have to meet somewhere…" he trailed off. If this was bad news he was going to tell me it would be better to have it somewhere safe, and what other place then the Res?

"Well, my place, we will give you permission don't worry but it should be a safe place to stay," I gave him to address quickly to Sam's house, I was staying there instead with Leah, Paul was over way to much for my liking.

I heard him pause, he was obviously a little nervous about being around his natural predators. The only way I could tell that he was still on the phone was because I could hear his breathing. It came out slow and long, longer then a normal person's could. Vampire's don't need to breath so he probably did the odd breathing with out noticing.

"Okay, yeah, sure. That works."

"Well… I will see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing," right when I was going to hang up the phone I barely heard Jasper utter out a "Im sorry!" but before I could acknowledge it he had already hit the end button. Talking with Jasper was nice, but it put me on edge. The whole ride back to Sam's I continued to look in the review mirror, looking for followers I guess.

**Hey, Thanks for reading. Please Review it would mean the world to me. I also like to ask if this was close to how I was writing everything before. This was a hard chapter to right because I couldn't remember where I was going with this… **


End file.
